Harry Potter and Fawkes Gift
by RT89
Summary: What if Fawkes tears didn't just cure Harry from the Basilisk venom? What other great things could it do for Harry? I think Harry's in for some fun times with a few new tricks. Warning: Talk of child abuse and bullying.
1. Chapter 1 A New Friend

**Harry Potter and Fawkes Gift**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. It would be awesome to meet her though.

A/N: Starts the day after Harry's battle with the basilisk.

Harry is thrashing about in bed, stuck in a nightmare of his fight with the basilisk. He it all so vividly; finding Ginny, confronting Tom Riddle, the basilisk being called, Fawkes showing up with the sorting hat and blinding the basilisk, the chase, drawing the sword, slaying the beast while stilling getting bit by the king of snakes, Fawkes tears healing the wound, stabbing the accursed diary of Tom M Riddle, flying out of the Chamber of Secrets while holding on to Fawkes.

Little does he realize the events in the chamber will change the course of his life forever. The phoenix tears Fawkes shed were still at work in his body, fixing all the damage that remained unhealed throughout his life; the near starvation growing up causing malnutrition, the beatings from Dudley and his gang all throughout primary school bruising bones, being force to live in the cupboard under the stairs for years with little room to grow and relax hurting his eyesight. All that damage was being fixed while Harry slept, numbing the pain of rapid muscle growth and poorly healed bones being repaired. The pain otherwise would be comparable to an Unforgivable the Longbottomes know all too well.

Harry eventually woke about eight that morning, feeling more tired than when he went to bed the night before. Everyone else had gone down to breakfast already, it was Monday morning and they still had classes even if the end of year exams were canceled for all non O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students. Harry was about to get out of bed when all of a sudden Dobby appeared beside his bed.

"Dobby, what are you doing here? I thought I helped free you from the Malfoys yesterday?" Harry asked, surprised the to see the house elf again so soon.

"Great Harry Potter sir, Dobby does not have the words to thank youes with for freeing Dobby from bad masters." Dobby exclaims with tears in his eyes. His revere for the young wizard clear.

"Dobby must be apologizing Harry Potter sir, when youes freed me from old masters Dobby loosely bound himself to youes sir." Dobby said, head held low.

"But Dobby, why would you do that? I thought you wanted to be free." Harry questioned his little friend, surprised at what he had done.

"Oh, Harry Potter sir, Dobby did wish to be free but a house elf needs to be bound to a wizard or magical place to stay strong and healthy. Without the bond, we house elves would lose our magic and dies a slow painful death. That is why most house elves fear clothes, it is to be condemned to a slow death if we can not find a new master soon. Dobby knows Harry Potter sir is a good, kind, honorable wizard who would make a wonderful master who Dobby is proud to serve, unless youes don't want Dobby." Dobby finished with a look of fear towards Harry.

Harry was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe what he was being told. Dobby had bound himself to Harry after being freed from the Malfoys without telling him, now was worried Harry wouldn't want him. He looked so scared Harry just couldn't stay mad at him, especially after what he had just learned.

"It's ok Dobby, I'll gladly take you if it means helping you." Harry said, Dobby started crying in happiness at once. "You said loosely, what do I need to do to except you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, thank you Harry Potter sir, all youes need to do is point your wand at me and state you claim me as your house elf. It would be a great honor to serve the Great Harry Potter sir."

"Very well," Harry stated, grabbing his wand from his night stand and pointing it at Dobby, "I claim you Dobby as my house elf."

There was a flash of white magic for a moment that surrounded them both for a few moments before it dissipated. Dobby quickly hugged Harry as hard as he could.

"Oh, thank you Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be a good elf for you."

"Ok Dobby, two things before we continue. First please just call me Harry, or Master Harry if you must. Second, you're not to punish yourself without my order. I remember you were quite creative with your punishments."

Dobby quickly agreed. "Thank you, Master Harry. Dobby will do as you ask of Dobby."

"Well, I had better get breakfast or I am going to be late for class." Harry stated, again about to get out of bed.

"Dobby will get your food while youes be getting dressed Master Harry." Dobby said as he disappeared with a light pop.

It was then Harry realized he didn't have his glasses on but could see perfectly fine. He got dressed while he waited for Dobby, wondering how his eyes had been healed. He also realized his clothes were a bit snug. He would have to try to get to Diagon Alley this summer to get some new clothes.

Just as Harry was finishing getting dressed Dobby popped back in with a tray of food; eggs, sausage, bacon, fruit, and toast with butter and jam.

Harry thanked Dobby and dug in, inviting Dobby to join him.

Dobby declined stating it wouldn't be proper with great shakes of his head, sending his ears flapping.

"Better hurry up. I don't want to be late for class. What was first period today?" Harry asked himself aloud.

"Noes need to hurry Master Harry sir; first period was Defense but was canceled because there is no professor right now after what happened to bad wizard Lockeehearts in the Chamber." Dobby explained while Harry ate.

"Next lesson is Charms the little professor, then a free period, lunch, and double transfigurations." Dobby listed off Harry's classes for the day as he stood by his bed.

"Dobby, how do you know what my classes for today are?" Harry asked, nearly done with the tray, surprised at how hungry he must have been.

"Dobby watched Master Harry all year long when old bad masters didn't need Dobby. Plus, it's a house elves duty to help their masters the best they can." Dobby said, looking a little embarrassed with a hint of pride.

"Well, I think I'll try to catch up to Ron and Hermione. She may have been healed yesterday but she is probably already hard at work in the library trying to catch up on what she missed." Harry said with a smirk, he was glad she was ok again.

"If Master Harry needs Dobby, hes just have to call for him and Dobby will apparate straight to youes." Dobby said, disappearing with a light pop.

FG

As Harry was making his way down to the library he ran across a Ravenclaw girl that appeared to be in first year. Harry couldn't quite remember her name, not being at the sorting due to Dobby's 'help' and Ron's 'brilliant idea', but notice she seemed to be in a bit of distress.

"Hello, are you okay? Where are your shoes?" Harry asked the young girl with concern. She seemed to be missing her shoes and wore a strange necklace that looked like it was make from bottle caps. The first year looked at Harry warily for a few moments before answering.

"Oh, your Harry Potter. I am fine, the nargles are just hiding my things again." The young girl answered evasively. She seemed to be subtly looking around her as if she was scared.

"Well maybe I can help you find them, what your name?" Harry asked, a touch concerned with the subtle signs she was giving off. He looked where the girl seemed to be looking and could barely make out the outline of a cloak edging a corner in the hallway.

"My names Luna, Luna Lovegood. You can call me Luna if you want, but a lot of people have taken to calling me Looney Lovegood." Luna answered quietly, not taking her eye off the corner of the hall.

"Well, that's not very nice of people to call you that. Maybe I can help you find them." Harry said, now a bit worried for Luna. He noticed the cloak shuffle a bit.

"That would be wonderful, these stone floors are a bit hard cold." Luna said shyly.

"I'll help you then, and you can call me Harry, Luna." Harry said, extending his hand towards Luna palm up.

Luna took another look at the corner, hesitated a moment more, then shook Harry's hand, stepping close to him.

Harry started walking towards the corner, determined to see who was watching them. Luna followed closely behind Harry, hiding slightly behind him. Half expecting to find Malfoy and his group Harry was surprised when he turned the corner to find not three Slytherins but three Ravenclaws; Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Michael Corner, with Cho holding a small pair of shoes.

Harry looked at them angrily, he really didn't like bullies, before he snarked, "Well, its not nargles but three stupid magpies."

They all looked at Harry shocked; Choe, Marietta, and Michael with indignation clear on their faces. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing.

"What did you just call us Potter? And why are you walking around listening to Looney Lovegood?" Cho Change asked angrily, losing control of her temper.

"I don't appreciate you calling my new friend names and kindly return her shoes before I bring this to your head of house, my next class is Charms." Harry said, getting quite annoyed. Luna hid further behind Harry, scared of her house mates.

"Please don't Harry, it wont matter anyway. There is never any proof and nobody will back me up." Luna tried to tell Harry from behind him, which just got him more annoyed at the Claws in front of him.

"No Luna, I know what its like to be bullied. It doesn't go away by trying to hide from it, I know that all to well from my uncle and cousin. Plus, now you have someone who will stand up for you, me." Harry said, hoping to encourage his new friend. He would be speaking to Professor Flitwick, their head of house, after class about this regardless.

That stunned them all, what could Harry mean by that. There was nothing in all those books about Harry getting bullied or anything about any relatives. Luna looked worriedly at Harry, she could hardly believe he was trying to stick up for her after everyone in her house snubbed or bullied her for being different.

Cho looked into Harry's powerful green eyes for a few moments before her nerves broke. "Fine, here is her shoes, we'll stop messing with her." Cho said quickly, throwing the shoes towards Harry before turning and walking away at a brisk pace. Marietta and Michael took off after her, not wanting to be caught bullying when the scores were even.

"They won't stop, they're just going to wait and try to get you in trouble. I'm sorry Harry." Luna said sadly after they had left.

"How do you know that Luna? You might be right, and they'll try, but we are not defenseless and we are not alone anymore." Harry said, pain in his eyes as he handed Luna her shoes. He didn't know why but he felt he had to protect her.

"I occasionally catch glimpses of things to happen, and I see things others can't. That's why people think I'm a looney. Did you know your practically glowing with power?" Luna said carefully, scared her new friend would laugh at her or abandon her.

Harry looked down at himself and noticed a faint glow, he felt his magic stirring right beneath his skin ready for use. He looked back at Luna and noticed her eyes were glowing softly as well, like her magic was pooling behind them. He wondered what was happening as his magic settled once more, returning to his core until he called upon it.

"Don't worry Luna, I believe you. They will try but they wont win. Would you like to join me in the library, I was heading that way to find my friends?" Harry asked, wanting to keep Luna close at least until he could talk to Professor Flitwick. He looked to her and saw a small smile on her lips and light tears trying to break free, he hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings.

Luna could hardly believe it, Harry believed her and wanted her to meet his friends. She reached out and hugged him for all she was worth. She hadn't been this happy since her mother passed. "Thank you, Harry, I would like that very much." She said with a wide smile.

Harry took her hand and began walking to the first floor again, guiding Luna the opposite direction of her tormentors and hopefully towards his friends. Before long they were at the library. True to her Ravenclaw nature, Luna's eyes see to light up when she saw the tens of thousands of books. A variable sanctuary of knowledge watched over by Madame Pince.

Harry guided her further in and quickly found Ron and Hermione at her usual table. Ron looking board and Hermione with a mountain of books around her. He smiled at how well he knew his friends. He quickly went to take a seat, offering Luna the seat next to him. "Hey guys, thought I'd find you here. I want you to meet a new friend, Luna."


	2. Chapter 2 Helping Neville

Harry Potter and Fawkes Gift

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or have met his wonderful Creator Ms. Rowling's.

* * *

The next morning Luna was sitting with Harry and his friends at Gryffindor. Last night had been quite exciting and loud, much as she had Seen, in the Ravenclaw common room. Professor Flitwick lectured the whole house about bullying and stealing. After an hour he told everyone to get off to bed, he would deal with the punishment in the morning.

Before everyone went down to breakfast, punishment still not handed out, Professor Flitwick advised Luna to sit with her friends at Gryffindor table. And so, she was, waiting for the show to start while eating a light breakfast. Some of the Gryffindor students were confused and wary of her sitting with them but didn't voice their concerns Harry greeted her and welcomed her to sit.

After everyone was settled and at-least started their breakfast Professor Flitwick approached Professor Dumbledore to make an announcement. Professor Dumbledore called for everyone's undivided attention then asked them all to pay attention to Professor Flitwick. Certain Ravenclaw students looked at each other and blanched, this was not going to be pretty. Over at the Gryffindor table Luna looked on with excitement, making most of the nearby students more curious.

"May I have your attention please. As head of Ravenclaw House I have a few announcements to make. It has come to my attention that several acts of bullying and theft have been carried out by members of my house to a younger member of my house. I shall not say who was being bullied or who brought it to my attention. I will however state the names of the perpetrators and the punishment they will be receiving; Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe and Michael Corner. They will each will lose fifty points from their house, the Ravenclaw hourglass that kept track of their house points reversed 150 sapphires, they will each serve one month's detention with me twice a week which will carry over to next year, they will each be banned from their house quidditch team for the remainder of their stay at Hogwarts, and they shall not be awarded the responsibility of Prefect. To steal from and bully other students for any reason is not what and of the houses stand for and certainly not Ravenclaw. Should I find this behavior happening again, the perpetrating students will be suspended and if they do so again after they return, they shall be expelled." Professor Flitwick announced from the podium in front of the staff table.

Professor Dumbledore stood as Professor Flitwick took his seat once more. "Students, I implore you to treat each other with compassion and honor, this sort of behavior will not be tolerated any more. There has been enough this year already without adding more." Professor Dumbledore says with a clear look to Harry. Those that catch where his gaze lands duck their heads in shame, the majority of the school had turned on Harry with the 'Heir of Slytherin' fiasco just for Harry to be the one to fix it. "Let us learn from this year so that we do not repeat our mistakes. I fully support Professor Flitwick's punishment of the offending party."

As Professor Dumbledore sat down everyone but those mentioned started talking actively about the announcements while slowly eating what was left of their breakfast. Cho, Marietta and Michael were so shocked at the level and publicity of the punishment they couldn't eat, it didn't help all their housemates were giving them dirty looks. Harry and Luna were both ecstatic to see justice being done after nearly a full year of torment from their fellow students.

After an exciting breakfast they all returned to their classes. Non-5th and 7th years still had to take their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s while all the other students still had review lessons to make sure their understood the course even if there was no end of year test for them. Luna stayed as close to Harry as she could when not in class, which he didn't. In fact, he was quite fond of her company.

FG

Next Monday Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay behind after class. She had a strained expression, Harry wondered what was up so remained in his seat until the class emptied.

"Mr. Potter, I have spoken with Neville's guardian about the matter you brought to me but I was unable to convince his Grandmother to get him a new wand. Apparently, you were right, she is making him use his father's wand, Ash with Unicorn hair which does not pass on its allegiance willingly. I have discussed this with Mr. Longbottom but he is hesitant to go against his Grandmother. Perhaps you might have more luck with him or another idea." Professor McGonagall said, hoping Harry could help.

Harry thought about this for a few moments. 'There a few options but they could all blow up in our face'. "Would it be possible to bring Mr. Ollivander here to talk to Neville? Maybe have Neville's Grandmother with them to prove to her the wand is causing Neville's trouble, not his skill or power."

Professor McGonagall was surprised, she hadn't thought of that. "I will see if that can be arranged Mr. Potter. Perhaps you might talk to Mr. Longbottom about this while I attempt to organize this, it wouldn't do to get Mr. Ollivander here just for the boy to refuse due to his Grandmother."

Harry agreed and left to find Neville. After searching Gryffindor tower, he went to check the library. Luna and his friends were sitting at their usual table waiting for him but he couldn't see Neville. Harry decided to ask for some help.

"Hey guys," Harry said quietly, "Have any of you seen Neville? Professor McGonagall asked me to talk to him about a problem he's having." Harry asked as delicately as he could.

"He was here a little bit ago, but it seemed he was having trouble concentrating so he left. I think he's heading towards the greenhouses. He seemed a bit troubled." Luna said, looking a bit spacy like when she's Seeing something but talking to others.

"Thanks Luna, I'm going to try and catch up to him then I'll come back here if there is time before dinner. See you soon." Harry said, before taking off towards the Greenhouses. He missed the confused and slightly annoyed looks on Hermione and Ron. Luna got another Glimpse and as a bit concerned, but she kept what she had Seen to herself. Only Harry believed her anyway and she would work to minimize the damage that was happening to the so called 'Golden Trio'.

FG

Harry finally caught up to Neville near the Greenhouses. "Hey Neville, got a minute?" Harry asked as he ran up to him.

Neville stopped and looked back. Harry looked like he'd ran the whole way there. "Sure Harry, mind if we talk in Greenhouse 6, its mostly botanical with healing plants." He said as Harry caught his breath.

Harry followed Neville into the Greenhouse. He watched as Neville seemed to relax as he walked among the flowering plants. Harry let Neville have a few moments more before broaching what was sure to be a difficult conversation. "Neville, McGonagall asked me to stay behind after class today. Last week I let her know about a problem I was seeing. I've been watching you Neville; your wand work and incanting is good but you don't get the right results. I asked her if it might be your wand and she said she would look into it. She met with your Grandmother and found out your using you father's wand, Ash with Unicorn hair, she told me that type of wand doesn't change allegiance willingly. We think that's why your having trouble with your spells, your wands fighting you because it didn't choose you."

Neville looked at Harry, shocked. 'Could this be why I'm always having trouble? Not because I am a near squib, but because my dad's wand won't recognize me'. "My Gran always says 'it worked brilliantly for your father, it will be good for you, honor your father by using it'. She got angry when I asked why I didn't go to Ollivander's like everyone else. Why are you bring this up?"

"Professor McGonagall asked me for some ideas since talking to your Grandmother didn't work. We came up with a few ideas but they wont work unless you want them to. She wants to bring Mr. Ollivander here with a sample of his wands to help you find yours and maybe explain to your Grandmother it's the wand. She says she wants you to use it in his honor, but if it is holding you back, I don't think your father would want that. Do you?" Harry replied, hoping he was getting through to Neville.

Neville was stunned. He could see Harry was trying to help him but he was terrified to go against his Grandmother. Harry's last comment though struck true with him though, Gran was always telling him what a great man his father was. He didn't sound like the kind of man that would hold his son back from doing his best just to be honored. Was he really honoring his father by using his wand when the wand wouldn't acknowledge him?

"What do you think I should do Harry?" Neville asked. The look in his eyes told a strong story; the desire to act but needing help breaking free, he needed a someone to pull him where he wanted to go until he could stand on his own.

"I think you should meet with Mr. Ollivander here or over the summer. If you don't want your Grandmother with you when you meet him you can meet him here but ask Professor McGonagall not to invite here, or we can meet over summer to go to his shop together. If you still want to carry your father's wand then carry it with you but use the wand that works for you. I know you can do this Neville, you are strong, brave and loyal." Harry said, glad to help Neville break free of his cage. Neville looked unconvinced of that last part so Harry tried to explain.

"Neville, you manage most of your spells to at least some degree even though your wand fights you every step of the way, that takes serious strength of will if nothing else. The sorting hat placed you in Gryffindor for a reason, despite all your struggles you persevere and don't give up, it takes great courage to continue fighting when everything seems to fight against you. I can tell your truly loyal to your father and Grandmother, you were just told you were struggling due to being made to use your father's wand but you don't rush for an easier path. I think there is a great wizard inside you, lets see if we can release him and honor your father at the same time. Besides, better the proud roar of a lion than the angry roar of a tickled dragon, right?"

Neville could only stand there in amazement, barely containing tears. Never had anyone ever talked about him like that. Harry had just emphasized his character in such a shining way that Neville actually had to take pride in himself. He had never felt worthy of his magic or his father's wand, certainly not of being in Gryffindor, feeling lucky to get what he had. Now Harry makes him feel worthy of his magic and his house. That he could be as great a wizard as his father. Maybe is was time to let the cub roar and start earning its mane.

As Neville went through the revelations Harry had just trust upon him Harry noticed something with his enhanced eyes. Neville's magic was starting to surge and at its peak his wand in his pocket was reacting. 'It seems Neville's wand is intrigued by what he is feeling'. Harry's own magic was guiding him to reach one arm.

Neville stepped forward and grasped it. The two embraced in a manly fashion, or at least as manly as two twelve-year-old boys could. Both felt the magic around them thicken, a sense of rightness and power, a sudden flash and the magic leveled out leaving both boys looking amazed and curious.

"What do you think that was Neville?" Harry asked, seeing spots from the flash. Whatever that was it was certainly powerful with an undercurrent of old magic.

"I'm not certain, but I think that was a Bond of Valor. Two warriors grasp arms after a promise of aid, then both are driven to accomplish said aid. In this case your desire to see me be my best; brave, strong, and true to myself. I think with you there I might, no I will, be strong enough to meet Ollivander and face my Grandmother. You'll help me right Harry?" Neville answered.

"Of course, Neville. If you need a hand I'll be there if I can. Come on, let's go up the library, I told the others I'd come back if there was time before dinner. Maybe we can also look up this Bond of Valor you mentioned." Harry replied leading the way. Neville quickly agreed.

When they back to the library Neville went to look for a book on bonds while Harry went to join his other friends. When Luna saw them enter, she gasped and then broke into a wide grin. When the others asked what had her grinning, she just shook her head and wouldn't tell, not till she talked to Harry first. She could see the bond between Harry and Neville. She knew once they got Neville free to be himself few could stand against Harry and Neville together. But there was still some time till that happened.

FG

Next Monday, Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay behind again. Ron and Hermione were surprised Harry was asked to stay back again but said they would wait for him in the library. Harry said he would meet them there.

"Mr. Potter, I have arranged for Mr. Ollivander to come here next Monday. I would appreciate it if you would be there with Neville when they talk to his Grandmother. I've actually noticed a slight improvement in his work since last week. I assume you were able to talk to him." Professor McGonagall said, a slight smile on her lips.

"Yes Professor, I encouraged him to be proud in himself and see Mr. Ollivander about the new wand. He didn't realize it was the wand that was his problem and let himself believe what everyone said about him. I was able to bring out his inner lion and his magic reacted. We ended up activating a Bond of Valor, accidentally, and I promised I would help him. Of course, I'll be there for him, he would do the same for me." Harry responded, shocking Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall was surprised, to say the least. Bonds of Valor were not very common these days, especially while the Bonder's were still in school. She herself only really knew what she did of them because Gryffindor was the house of Warriors and Valor, they had had quite a few Alumni throughout history enter into such Bonds. The Bond would make each a bit stronger, braver, and smarter so as to help their Bonded, they would be fiercely loyal to each other, and they would know when the other needed them and where to go. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, for speaking to Mr. Longbottom about this. It has clearly already helped and his new wand should further help him become the wizard he was meant to be."

"Thank you, Professor. Will that be all? I suspect Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna will be wondering what is keeping me." Harry asked, respectfully, not wanting to seem rude but wanting to get back to his friends.

"No. I think that will be all, Mr. Potter. Mr. Ollivander has arranged to meet in my office next Monday after classes. Madam Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom's Grandmother, will likely be there as well. Please wait with Mr. Longbottom after class next Monday and I shall escort you both to my office for the meeting. Good day, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry bowed slightly and left for the library. When he entered, he found his four friends sitting at a large table surrounded by books. Hermione was once again immersed in a large old tome, which looked to be about arithmancy. Ron appeared to have been convinced to read ahead and was reading a book on Divination. Neville was still trying to find out about the Bond of Valor so had a whole stack of books on Bonds. Luna ha borrowed one of their second-year charms books and was reading ahead.

As Harry walked up Luna set the book aside so she could focus on Harry. "What did Professor McGonagall want Harry, I hope your not in trouble." Said Luna in her light airy manner. She already knew of course but just glimpsing didn't show you the whole picture and wasn't as much fun.

Harry smiled as he sat down. Harry had felt a sense of calm when he talked with Luna since he first met her, like the world around her seemed to slow. "Professor McGonagall just wanted to thank me for helping with a problem and asked me to stay after class next Monday. Apparently, there is a meeting she wants me to be involved in." He said, Harry had agreed not to talk openly about Neville's problem and he knew Luna knew what he meant.

Harry retrieved a book on Ancient Runes he had been studying and everyone got back to reading. They read until dinner and headed down after putting their books away. Like every meal for the last two weeks Luna sat next to Harry at Gryffindor, nobody even bothered to look up any more except a few older students who thought they looked cute together.

FG

The week passed quickly and it was once again Monday afternoon. Neville and Harry stayed behind after Transfigurations. They were both a little nervous, this was the first time Neville had gone against his Grandmother and this would be the first time Harry met her. After the last student left her class Professor McGonagall told Harry and Neville to follow her to her office.

When they walked in Harry saw an old woman with a vulture on her hat and Mr. Ollivander. He assumed the older lady to be Madam Longbottom, Neville's Grandmother. Mr. Ollivander was still like Harry remembered him; tall, greying, and those creepy eyes that seemed to see right through you. Madam Longbottom was a tall woman, sleek, and wore an expression fierce enough to compare to the vulture on her hat. Clearly, she was not happy to be here while Mr. Ollivander seemed eager for a challenge he had been denied.

As soon as they entered the office Mr. Ollivander did what he always did when he swws another witch or wizard; identify their wands. Harry's Holly and Phoenix feather, 11''. Professor McGonagall's Fir with Dragon heartstring, 9.5 ''. Neville's Ash with Unicorn hair, 10''. His eyes lingering on Neville in an uncertain manner, his eyes seeing the connections between wand and wizard.

"It's about time you got here." Snapped Madam Longbottom. She didn't want to get Neville a new wand. She didn't want to replace the wand her son used. She was quite annoyed she was being forced to be here by her Grandson's head of house and a second year.

"Thank you for coming today Madam Longbottom, Mr. Ollivander. I understand your both busy, so we will try to keep this short. As you both know Mr. Longbottom here has been having difficulty with his casting for the last two years, it was brought to my attention earlier this month by Mr. Potter here that it might be the wand as his wand motion and incantation were accurate but not producing the desired results. I approached Madam Longbottom about this, as Mr. Longbottom's guardian, and found that he was never given a new wand but encouraged to use his father's wand of Ash with Unicorn hair. She refused to talk about bringing Mr. Longbottom to Ollivander's and was adamant I leave. I went to Mr. Ollivander's to try understanding the problem with the wand so I might be able to help Mr. Longbottom. There I found out why the wand seemed to be giving Mr. Longbottom trouble, both wood and magical focus are highly resistant to changing hands, together they are even more reluctant to acknowledge a new owner. In this case Mr. Longbottom's wand does not acknowledge him as its owner and resists his attempts at using it, causing him to struggle with any wand magic and reducing the output of the spells that are able to be used. Mr. Longbottom has so far gotten around this problem through pure force of will and hours of extra practice. That approach is not only dangerous for the young man but will be insufficient in his latter schooling.

"I approached Mr. Longbottom about this but he was reluctant to go against his Grandmother about his wand stating she wanted him to honor his father by using his wand. I then approached Mr. Potter to try and help Mr. Longbottom accept my help. The next day Mr. Longbottom asked me to set this meeting up. I don't know what Mr. Potter said but since then Mr. Longbottom has carried himself with an air of strength and courage, with a level of conviction not seen in most adults. Madam Longbottom, please allow this. It can be very dangerous to overcharge your wand for continued time, leading to either a burnout of the wand or in worse cases damaging of a person's magical core." Professor McGonagall said in a stern tone, at times slipping into her brisk Scottish accent.

Madam Longbottom was stunned. She hadn't realized all the trouble Neville was having because of her forcing him to use his father's wand. She was horrified by what could happen if she didn't allow Neville a new wand, she would never forgive herself if Neville got hurt do to her pride and stubbornness. She was surprised and proud to hear it was Neville who pushed for this meeting and her involvement, 'that must have taken real bravery given how timid he always is around me' she thought.

Madam Longbottom was further surprised by what she heard next. "Gran, I need to do this. I will still carry Dad's wand but I need my own so I can reach my potential and be the wizard I'm meant to be. While Harry was talking to me, encouraging me to do this, I felt that potential and I want to feel that way again, proud and strong and not afraid to be true to myself. When he mentioned my inner lion and the school motto, I heard the lion roar as was not afraid for I knew it was with me. Gran, our magic led us, at that moment, to forming a Bond of Valor, Harry promised to help me become who I am meant to be, who I want to be, and I will stand by Harry whenever he needs me." Neville laid it all on the table to his Grandmother, he needed her to accept this.

Madam Longbottom looked at Neville, his head held high and practically shining with power and conviction. She looked to Harry, who had yet to speak, his hand on Neville's shoulder in support. Her eyes wandered to Professor McGonagall, who was clearly proud of her 'pride' watching Neville and Harry with pride. Mr. Ollivander seemed to be very eager, eyes darting between the boxes of wands on the table that he had brought with him.

"Very well, Neville. If you promise to still carry your father's wand, I shall allow this. It fills me with pride to see you show such conviction and strength, your parents would be proud. And you Mr. Potter, thank you for standing with my Neville. I can only hope you will be successful of bringing out the amazing wizard I know rests within my grandson. Minerva, I apologize for my behavior towards you on this matter, I thought you were trying to over step your bounds by forcing Neville to get a new wand." Madam Longbottom said, looking each in the eye as she talked to them. Here gaze was much less fierce than when they had entered.

Neville was ecstatic that his Grandmother accepted this, he would have been crushed to have to do this without her support but he would have. Harry stood there proud next to his friend, happy Neville would get what he needed and the support of his family. Professor McGonagall gave Madam Longbottom a pert nod, a tight smile on her face. She was still miffed with Madam Longbottom but would hold her tongue for now, Mr. Longbottom was getting what he needed without too much of a fight. Professor McGonagall was glad she didn't have to go behind the woman's back which would have led to hours of shouting from both of them.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom. Now that I may be of assistance, let us begin getting you measured for your wand. I have brought several with me along with several samples of wood and magical focuses." Mr. Ollivander said with excitement. He had felt several samples reacting while Neville had talked. So out came the magical tape, measuring every inch of Neville.

Neville tried several wands with little results until he reached out and one shot towards him. The wand that reacted was a Cherry with Unicorn Hair, 13''. As soon as Neville grabbed the wand his magic reacted as fiercely as Harry's had when he found his wand. The magic in the office thickened and sparks of red and gold trumpeted out of the wand.

"Cherry; a wood favored in Japan for its versatile boost of spells, each one favoring a different spell type. Unicorn hair; versatile in its uses, consistent magic, hard to turn to the dark arts, and produces the most faithful wand but stubborn if mishandled. Length, 13 inches. Flexibility; sturdy yet lenient. A fine wand for one with an affinity with Earth magic and faithful to their friends. We can expect great things from you Mr. Longbottom." Ollivander explained as he examined the wand that choose Neville before handing it back to him.

"An outstanding wand Neville. I know you will do well with it. I was right that Unicorn hair fit you, I'm just sorry it took so long to see you needed your own." Madam Longbottom said, giving Neville a light hug. "Well, I better let you get off to your friends. I'll see you when you get home next week Neville. Mr. Potter, thank you for starting all this in motion and being a true friend to Neville. If you ever want to visit just send an owl, and feel free to call me Gran when were not in public."

"Thank you for the invitation Gran, it was good to meet you. Come on Neville, Luna and the others said they'd wait in the Library. I swear, Luna and Hermione are trying to read next years whole course before summer break." Harry said happily, that had gone over much better than I expected.

With a wave, Harry and Neville left the adults to join their friends in the Library. Hermione had moved on from Arithmancy and was reading the Ancient Runes text Harry had been reading. Ron was reading from a current Care of Magical Creatures book though it was rumored Professor Silvanus Kettleburn was planning on retiring. Luna was reading Harry's second year Transfiguration. They quietly sat down and read till dinner with their friends. Neville, having found everything he could on Bonds, pulled out his Herbology text while Harry was trying to read the Arithmancy book.

One more week and they'd be heading home for summer. Ron's dad had written him saying he'd on a Daily Prophet lottery pot drawing and they would be getting him a new wand and visiting Bill in Egypt this summer. Hermione as usual was going out of country for the second half of summer, this time to France where she planned to check out all the magical side there had to offer while enjoying time with her family. Luna was going on a magizoology expedition with her father for their newspaper, The Quibbler. On the way to the Library Neville told Harry he was spending summer at home and Harry welcome to visit, recommending the Knight bus or the Floo if Harry could get to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was looking forward to this summer, he just had to get his Uncle to sign his permission sheet for Hogsmeade visits next year, shouldn't be that right?...

* * *

Thank you for your patience for this chapter. For those who think I miss paired I did not, I happen to think Neville is more of a emotion driven young man who is loyal with low self esteem and needed a massive shove to break free of his own cage. Next up is summer vacation, trips to the Longbottom's, and the appearance of everyone's, minus Severus, favorite dog and Vernon's sister. See you all then.


	3. Chapter 3 Start of Summer

Thank you all for coming back for chapter 3, sorry it took so long. Those who don't write wouldn't believe how fickle muses are when they're told to stop for a few days, shish.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, nor do I make money off this. His world belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Monday morning of the last week of school Dobby delivered a note from Headmaster Dumbledore requesting Harry join him in his office after classes that afternoon. Dobby looked excited and nervous but said Harry would have to wait till that afternoon to find out what the Headmaster wanted. Harry told his friends at breakfast, who all looked confused as well, except for Luna who had a small knowing smile but decided to not to volunteer.

After classes Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, the Gargoyle moving aside for him as he neared. He had thought all day what this could be about but couldn't think of any reason he might be in trouble. Harry mustered his courage and walked up the Headmasters rotating staircase till he came to his office with the oak double doors and knocked.

"Come in, Harry" Professor Dumbledore called as Harry knocked. He gave a soft chuckle at the surprised look on Harry's face, he always loved surprising his guests by calling them by name when they knocked. Nobody ever thought he might have a spell on the stairwell letting him know he had visitors and who.

"I got a note that you wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked. Harry saw the magic on the stairs as it triggered but didn't know what it did, only that it led into Dumbledore's office. Even though it was his third visit to the office he was still amazed at all the interesting books and devises. With his improved eyes the office was nearly blindingly bright with passive magic. Harry's gaze met Fawkes and he had to overt his eyes; Fawkes literally glowed like the sun to Harry's new sight.

Fawkes noticed this and reached out his senses towards Harry; what he saw surprised him, not an easy thing to do for a creature older than the castle it called home. He saw within Harry his essence, the tears he had shed to save Harry's live seemed to have been absorbed into the boys very magic; fixing all that was wrong and making him more. Fawkes reached out to Harry's mind as he would another Phoenix and found he could make the connection and felt Harry's discomfort.

 _"Harry, calm yourself. Focus on pulling back your senses, that's what is causing your discomfort."_ Fawkes said, speaking to Harry's mind while producing a calming sound.

 _"Fawkes, is that you? How can I hear you in my head? What do you mean by pulling back my senses?"_ Harry asked, very confused. Fawkes let out an amused sounding warble, the nearest equivalent to chuckling he could.

 _"So many questions, hatchling. Are you sure you're a lion cub and not an eagle chick? Yes, I am speaking to you in your mind, you were not crazy when you heard the king snake and you aren't crazy now. You are letting you magic enhance your eyes to see the world as it truly is, think of your magic going out as a wave then think about pulling it back to you. Don't worry hatchling, you will keep your sight, but you won't be blinded by the magic in this room."_ Said Fawkes, whose pitch of warble had increased to imitate full laughter.

Harry thought about what Fawkes had said and tried to do as instructed. He noticed the bright shine everything was enveloped in begin to dim, making it easier to see the objects themselves. Fawkes still shone brightly but was no longer blinding him; like a strong camp fire instead of the sun. Harry continued to focus on pulling his magic back until all the magic in the room, except Fawkes and several objects, became nothing more than a dim glow.

While Fawkes was helping Harry deal with his magically enhanced senses Professor Dumbledore was watching Harry with concerned interest. As soon as Harry walked into his office, he started expressing discomfort; wincing and sweating. Then Fawkes started singing and warbling while looking at Harry, appearing to be talking to him. Professor Dumbledore had never seen anything like it. Then, just as fast as it had started, it was over. Harry gasped and then sighed in relief. Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he observed the two. "Everything alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Better now thanks to Fawkes. Ever since the Chamber, my sights been improved. I can also see magic now, when its active or something is enchanted. Everything in this room was blinding me until Fawkes reached out and told me how to lessen my magic sight. Is something wrong, Sir?" Harry replied. Professor Dumbledore was staring at him in surprise, his eyebrows raising up to his hairline.

Professor Dumbledore was shocked. He could only surmise that more must have happened when Fawkes healed Harry in the Chamber than simply healing him. "No, nothing is wrong dear boy. Surprising, but not wrong. Well, Harry, the reason I called you hear today has to do with Dobby and your summer holiday. After you freed Dobby from Mr. Malfoy, I approached him offering Dobby a place to work here, yet he informed me you were already his new master." Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes Professor. When I woke after coming out of the Chamber Dobby admitted he formed a partial bond with me when I freed him. He went on to explain about the bond and why he needed it, requesting I accept him and finalize the bond. Was I suppose to just cut him loose to die, sir?" Harry asked, incredulously. He couldn't see why that would be an issue.

"Of course not, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "It was kind and selfless of you to take Dobby in. However, given you reside over the summer in the Muggle world, there are certain forms and permissions that are needed. I took the liberty of taking care of those for you, there are simply a few guidelines I will need to go over with you. I also received this, this morning, Harry. I believe you will find it very interesting and important." Dumbledore continued. He handed Harry the parchment he was holding.

It was a notice from the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

Dear Mr. Potter.

It has come to my attention that you have come to posses a house elf, yet must return to the Muggle world during your summer. This notice is to inform you of the guidelines in place for your unique position. The appropriate Departments of Magic have been made aware, so you will not receive a notice of intentional magic used without due cause. Your house elf was summoned to the Ministry so that we could identify his magical signature as opposed to yours. In checking for you magical signature from your residence we were able to verify the claim that your elf made to performing the magic last summer that saw you sent a warning for underaged magic; your record for the incident has been cleared and the Malfoys, his owners at the time, have been charged a fine for his actions.

Please be aware, your elf may use lesser magic while at your residence but he must not be seen by those not 'in the know' as it were. He may use magic to help care for you, transport you to and from Diagon Alley, and care for the house you reside in. Be alert that you never hand him clothes as that will sever his bond to you, as I'm sure your aware. You will be held accountable for any magic performed after that and suitably fined. Do not allow him to attack anyone, Muggle or not, beyond a petrifying charm, he will be dealt with accordingly if such were to occur.

This notice will stand as proof that you are his owner and he is allowed to use his magic as depicted above.

Sincerely, Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

Minister for Magic

Harry read the notice twice more, then looked at Dumbledore. The Headmaster seemed to find the notice interesting as well. "Well, Harry," Dumbledore said, "It would appear everything is in order now for you to take Dobby home for the summer. He will need a dark space to sleep in, advisably the attic, basement, or a closet. Give him money and he can by stuff for you or as Cornelius mentioned in his notice take you to Diagon Alley for you to do your own shopping. I would advise caution if you go out in such a manner or have him help with your outdoor chores, you never know who might be watching."

"Thank you, Sir, for helping me with this. I wasn't aware you needed documentation when I made the bond, I just wanted to help Dobby."

"Not a problem, Harry. It is uncommon for a house elf to find employment outside an establishment or old and powerful families, such as Ancient, Noble, or Ancient Noble class. Though young in British view the Malfoy family was a Noble class and quite well off, so it isn't such a surprise they owned at least one House elf."

"Did my fathers family own any? I'm told they were quite old and powerful but nobody ever talks much more about them than that to me. Just saying how great my Mom and Dad were and how much I remind them of them" Harry asked.

"I am not sure Harry, if they did, they would be passed to you. I would assume they would await you at your ancestral home, which unfortunately you won't be able to access till you turn of age. I might advise a trip to Gringotts this summer if you want to learn more. I'm sure there are also many books at Flourish and Blotts about your family, and more than a few about yourself I'm sure." Dumbledore replied.

"If that's all, Sir, I think I'd like to head to the Library. I told my friends I'd meet them there after I was done here. I should also put this in my trunk." Harry said, holding the notice with a carful grip. Just after Harry finished talking Dobby popped in and volunteered to put the notice in Harry's trunk.

Harry thanked him and allowed Dobby to store the notice then turned to Fawkes, who had been watching the scene play out with interest. "Thank you for your help, Professor, Fawkes." Harry said, then headed out the door.

 **FG**

The rest of the last week of school was rather uneventful. They continued to have remedial classes to keep them occupied while the fourth and seventh years took their tests, O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. tests were still being taken so that fifth years could test into their N.E.W.T. courses and seventh years for their resumes and further study for those seeking a Mastery. When not in class, Harry and his friends would meet in the library to study until Madam Pince kicked them out, then they relaxed together near the lake.

Finally, the morning to return home came. Everyone agreed to meet in the courtyard for the ride down to the station together. As Harry's group approached the carriages to take them down to Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts Express Harry's magical sight picked up the creatures pulling the horseless carriages but couldn't quite make it out. He took what he had learned from Fawkes about his magic sight and focused on seeing what was hidden, he still wasn't able to see the creature but he could now clearly see its outline; it appeared to be a winged horse with bat wings. Harry couldn't help but stop and stare in curiosity, nobody in their group other than Luna could see anything and she watched Harry with a sad little smile.

Luna stepped up to the creature and patted its neck, causing the carriage to jostle as the horse reacted to her touch. "It's a thestral, Harry. Their really quite gentle, but people ovoid them because of their appearance and not many people can see them."  
"Why can't many see them? I have to focus on them pretty hard just to see the outline of them." Harry asked. The others in their group were giving them weird looks, they couldn't see anything and just wanted to get going. Neville was slightly pensive; he had heard of thestrales before and knew what was needed to see them. He walked over to the carriage to wait for them to finish, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Only people who have seen and recognized death can see them, that's why they seem invisible to most people. I found their paddock here at school while I was walking near Hagrid's cabin after the nargles started messing with me. Hagrid found me there and explained what they were, it was an interesting talk, he would make a great teacher." Luna continued, ignoring everyone other than Harry.

Harry listened and looked concerned for her. She new what he wanted to ask but didn't want to be rude by asking. "My mother, she died when I was nine. She was a brilliant witch, but she did love to experiment. One day, one of her experiments exploded on her while I was in her lab with her." Luna explained. Though she said it with indifference Harry could see the pain that lingered in her eyes. Harry gave her a tentative hug, not sure what else to do, and boarded the carriage. Luna stood shocked for a moment, a small smile and light blush on her face, then she smiled brightly and followed Harry. Ron and Hermione stood shocked at the forwardness of their friend, then smiled at each other in a knowing fashion and joined their friends.

After a quick ride down to the Hogsmeade Station they boarded the Express for the ride home. They all decided to sit together for the ride. Luna pulled out her latest copy of The Quibbler, the newspaper her father ran. Hermione, after excitedly proclaimed she couldn't wait for the trip she was taking pulled out her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, and started reading through for what must been the thousandth time, only repeated repairo charms kept the book from falling apart after being read so much. Ron pulled out a quidditch magazine after giving up trying to get a game of exploding snaps started. Neville pulled out a book on advanced Herbology that Professor Sprout had given him, stating he had a promising future in the subject if he kept up the good work, and started reading eagerly. Harry looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

Thirty minutes into their trip the door to their compartment was pulled open, standing at the door was Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabb and Goyle. "Scar-head, I thought you couldn't sink any lower. First the blood traitor and the mud-blood and now the squib and Looney." Malfoy said with a sneer, his cronies stood their laughing. Luna sat there frowning; her face hidden behind the newspaper. She knew this was going to happen and felt a little sorry for what was going to happen to Malfoy. Everyone else in the compartment got to their feet in anger, reaching for their wands. Before anyone could cast anything however Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle froze up in body binds.

From behind the three bullies appeared Dobby, a smug smile on his face. "Harry Potter sir needn't be getting in trouble over bad old master. Dobby was watching the door to make sure you weren't disturbed. What would Harry Potter sir like Dobby to do with bad old master and his friends?" Dobby asked, quite happy with himself.

After Harry blinked for a few moments he got an idea, he couldn't help smirking as he motioned for Dobby to come over. Harry whispered what he wanted done and Dobby stepped back smiling and nodding so fast his ears were fanning. With a snap of his fingers Dobby, Draco, Crabb, and Goyle disappeared. Everyone but Luna looked at Harry with confusion. Luna put down her paper and looked at Harry with an exasperated smirk, she had Seen the chain of events shift when Dobby appeared from a messy fight to a prank that Harry's father would have approved of.

"What did you tell Dobby to do with them?" Neville asked, retaking his seat. "Oh, nothing much." Harry said with a smile, "Dobby just gave them a lift so they won't bother us anymore this trip. They're at the Kings Cross Station platform; wearing only socks." He couldn't help chuckling.

Hermione wasn't very pleased but didn't say anything. She still didn't approve of pranks or Harry ordering Dobby around, but Harry had sat her down after she found out about Dobby being Harry's now and explained the House Elf bond and what it means to be unbonded for an elf; a slow slide towards insanity, then death. Hermione search the Hogwarts Library and to her shock and displeasure found it to be true.

Ron, after a moment to think about that, laughed as took his seat and reopened his magazine. They talked for a while after that before falling back into their comfortable silence and reading, Harry had grabbed his book on Ancient Runes, which he had Dobby purchase for him from Flourish and Blotts. That comfortable silence lasted till they neared the station.

When they reached the station, Harry got off the train just in time to see Draco's mother dragging him towards the apparition point, Draco covered in a conjured violet robe looking furious. Neville's Grandmother was waiting near the passage wall leading back to muggle Kings Crossed with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Lovegood. Madam Longbottom and Mrs. Weasley looked scandaled while Mr. Lovegood was exited taking notes. Harry's group made their way over to the three adults and received their hugs and welcomes. Mr. Lovegood said he wouldn't be able to leave for a week as they were braking up to head home so an invite was given to Luna to visit Longbottom Hall until they left on their adventure. Luna, Harry and Neville were very happy about that and made plans to meet up soon.

Harry escorted Hermione through the passage wall and met with her parents briefly before spotting the Dursleys. Like the year before Vernon Dursley sneered when he saw Harry and bellowed for him to hurry up. Harry said good by and pulled his cart behind him with ease, when Harry didn't let Dobby take his luggage for him, Dobby put a featherlight charm on them to make it easier for Harry. Harry loaded the luggage in the trunk and Vernon drove the home to Number 4 Privet Drive.

When they got in Vernon immediately forced all of Harry's luggage other than Hedwig's cage in Harry's old cupboard, slammed the door shut, and locked it with a sneer. "I want none of your freakishness this summer, Marge is planning to come visit and I don't need to worry about you making a mess of things." Vernon said. He never realized Dobby had followed Harry invisible and was already transporting Harry's luggage up to his room using elf magic. Dobby didn't like how Vernon was treating Harry but he was ordered not to stun them unless they were about to attack Harry. They had talked a good bit about how Dobby could help Harry at the Dursley's but that wouldn't work if they knew he was there. Vernon shoved a list of chores for Harry to take care of over the summer into his hands and went to get lunch, which Petunia made only enough of for herself, Vernon, and Dudley. Harry went up stairs where Dobby was waiting with full platter of Harry's favorite sandwiches, Harry's stuff already put away and his trunk at the foot of his bed.

 **FG**

The next morning Harry woke up and found Dobby waiting beside his bed with a tray of Harry's favorite breakfast. He smiled and thank Dobby before eating and getting ready for the day. After Harry was ready, he retrieved his Invisibility Cloak and called for Dobby, it was time to test their plan for the dealing with the Dursleys this summer. Harry put on his cloak while Dobby worked elf magic to look like a copy of Harry. Dobby then walked down to the kitchen while Harry followed invisibly, careful not to make any extra sounds. Dobby then set to making the Dursley's breakfast without magic, Harry helping where he could; so, when they showed up, they only saw 'Harry' making their breakfast. They didn't realize it wasn't Harry making the food, he was in the corner smiling.

After breakfast was done and cleaned up Dobby started on the list of chores Vernon had handed Harry. Harry helped Dobby with the list so he wouldn't over exert himself, they got over half the list done before noon when Vernon bellowed for Harry to come in and make lunch. Dobby made a tray of sandwiches for the Dursleys, banishing a couple up to Harry's room for his lunch, then got back to work. After eating his sandwiches, Harry joined Dobby again to continue the chores. With Harry and Dobby working together, Harry still invisible, they managed to complete the list of chores before dinner. Harry makes the Dursleys dinner while Dobby uses the Hogwarts kitchen to make Harry's dinner.

After making dinner for the Dursleys Harry goes up to his room. As soon as he closes his door Dobby pops in with his dinner; roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots and a full trey of trickle tarts. Harry insists Dobby sit with him to eat. Dobby blushes and says, "Master Harry is such a great and kind master, never has Dobby been invited to eat with old masters." Dobby stops suddenly as two orders clash but takes a seat on Harry's bed sheepishly. "Dobby still has trouble talking about bad old master without punishing himself."

"That's ok, Dobby. I understand, thank you for not punishing yourself." Harry says as he sits down beside Dobby. "You did a great job today; they didn't notice a thing." Dobby blushes again with a smile on his face. "Now that all the big chores are taken care of, its just simple, tedious, upkeep to take care of the house. Now we can move forward with my plans for this summer without much trouble." Harry says, with a huge smile.

"Dobby won't let you down, Master Harry. Dobby be happy to help Master have the best summer yet. What would Master Harry like to do tomorrow?" Dobby replies excitably. Harry smiles at Dobby fondly and tells him what his plans to do. Dobby nods so fast his ears start flapping, getting a chuckle out of Harry. After that they started eating. When Dobby tried a trickle tart, he instantly understood why his master liked them so much.

 **FG**

The next morning after another great breakfast from Dobby, which he insisted Dobby join him for, Harry has Dobby transport him to the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron. "Thanks for the lift Dobby. Remember to be careful around the Dursleys and if there are any problems come let me know." Harry said. "Not a problem Master Harry, Dobby will be careful and let you know if there are any problems. Just call Dobby when its time to return or if you need anything." Dobby answered dutifully then popped back to the Dursleys to make their breakfast.

Harry enters the Leaky Cauldron and nods to Tom, the barkeeper. Tom waves to Harry and beckons him over. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. What are you doing out so early, most of the shops won't be open for another half hour?" "Needed to use the Floo to visit a friend, heard this was easier than the knight bus. Is it okay if I use your Floo?" Harry replied. Tom gave a toothy grin and nodded, he had taken the bus a few times and remembered his first experience had been a bit bumpy. "No problem at all Mr. Potter. Just pay the charge of a sickle and I'll hand you some Floo powder, can't just be leaving it out for free, now can I?" Tom responded, grabbing a small portion of powder from beneath the counter.

Harry took a look in his money pouch. He would have enough for most of the summer but would need to visit Gringotts before his usual school shopping. Pulling out a sickle, he handed it over to Tom for the powder. Going over to the fire he tossed the powder in, turning the fires an emerald green, stepped in and called out "Longbottom Hall". One dizzying ride latter and Harry was being shot out into Longbottom Hall's greeting room.

As Harry picked himself up and dusted himself off, he noticed the tail end of a chime coming from the fireplace. Harry figured it must be an alert that someone had just arrived via Floo so waited for someone to come. One minute later and Madam Longbottom entered the room, wand in hand in case of trouble. When she spotted Harry, she stopped and greeted him, but didn't put away her wand. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. A touch early for a visit don't you think, perhaps next time send a message the night before. A quick question before we head into the main hall, what is the name of my grandson's toad?

Harry thought the question was a bit odd, but seeing she had not put her wand away he answered. "Trevor, Madam Longbottom. Sorry if startled you, I wanted to spend the day with Neville." Harry said, not taking his eyes of the wand.

Madam Longbottom eyed him for a moment more then put away her wand. "Not a problem Mr. Potter. I guess Neville forgot to inform you of the procedures for visiting, at least you had the good sense to wait in the greeting room. If you hadn't you would have been greeted with a stunner instead of a question. Ever since Frank and Alice were attacked, we've been careful when people visit, rare as it is. That question was a security question to test you were you." She explained.

"I understand Madam Longbottom. It's a good idea." Harry said as Madam Longbottom guided him out of the room and towards a sitting room. As soon as they sat down a house elf appeared with two cups of tea and a tray of fixings. "Thank you Matty, please let Neville know we have a guest." Madam Longbottom said. Matty bowed then popped away.

"We had actually just finished our breakfast when the Floo chimed, indicating someone allowed to had just arrived via Floo. Neville should be here shortly. While we wait, why don't we have a nice cup of tea and chat." Madam Longbottom said with a gentle smile. Five minutes later Neville arrived to a sight he never thought he'd see, his Grandmother actually laughing while his best mate sat across from her looking reluctantly bemused. Neville took a seat besides his Grandmother and Matty popped in with another cup of tea.

"Good morning Harry. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I take it your plans at home are working." Neville greeted with a smile. He still couldn't believe his luck that Harry had taken him into his group of friends and convinced him to get his new wand. His father's wand was now displayed on the mantel in the dinning room beneath a picture of his father and mother. "I'm guessing you haven't had a chance to go shopping yet?" Neville asked, noting his friends' clothes. With Harry's growth spurt and touch of help from Dobby his clothes looked better on him but Neville could still tell they weren't new.

Harry looked a little embarrassed but nodded. "This is actually the second day of my plans test. The Dursley's never noticed while Dobby did the chores while I kept a look out under my Cloak. I helped him as best I could and we managed to get all the big chores done yesterday. Tomorrow is my cousin's birthday so I probably won't manage to sneak away. Today Dobby is going to handle the light chores and try to go unnoticed. Plus, apparently most of the shops in Diagon Alley won't be open for another half hour according to Tom." Harry said. "If there aren't any problems today, I plan to go shopping Wednesday morning."

"Well Mr. Potter, its been an enjoyable tea but I must get back to my duties. I'm sure Neville wont mind showing you around the Hall." Madam Longbottom said, standing up. Harry thanked her for the tea and the chance to visit. She nodded and exited the sitting room, making her way towards her office.

"Well Harry, what would you like to see first? The library, greenhouses or my room?" Neville asked, not exactly sure where to start. It had been a few years since he had any friends over, the last had been Luna before her mother died. "Maybe after I show you around, we can Floo the Rookery, Luna's house, and invite her over." Harry perked up at this and choose the Library first, so they wouldn't track dirt into it after the Greenhouse. Neville nodded agreeably and stood up, followed by Harry.

Several minutes later Harry was in a massive Library, large enough to challenge Hogwarts. "Longbottoms are an old family, so we've been adding books to are collection for years. Other Ancient Houses might have larger collections but we're proud of ours. I don't think we'll have any problems finding material for our homework. I'm pretty sure we have a book that would work perfectly for Binn's essay on the witch hunts." They wondered around the Library for about half an hour, Neville showing Harry all the different sections. They then left the Library and headed towards the Greenhouses.

Once there Neville proudly showed Harry all the plants he was working with. Harry recognized several they had worked with for their first two years but after they left the first greenhouse and entered the second, he was completely lost and blown away by all the different magical plants. Towards the back of the second greenhouse there was even an area for aquatic magical plants. They decided to leave greenhouse three for another day when one of the plants tried to grab Harry, and headed towards Neville's room so they could get changed.

Neville offered Harry a change of clothes since his had been ripped by the plant that tried to grab him. Harry tried to say no, that they wouldn't be safe at his place, but Neville talk him into trying them on. A quick sizing charm, thanks to Matty, and Harry was wearing Neville's spare clothes. They were a lot better than his cousins' old clothes, Harry thanked him with a shy smile. After showing Harry around his room Neville led him towards the office his Grandmother used to manage the estate till Neville was old enough.

"Gran, would it be ok if we Floo called the Rookery and invited Luna over? Neville asked Madam Longbottom. She sat back in her chair and thought if over, after a minute she agreed. Neville thanked his Grandmother, then led Harry back towards the Greeting Room. Neville showed Harry how to make a Floo call, instead of stepping into the green flames he activated the Floo and stuck his head into the fireplace calling "The Rookery".

It took several minutes but finally they were able to attract the attention of Luna. A quick inquiry and an invite over later and Luna came through after getting her homework from her room and leaving a note for her father. He was working on the newest edition of The Quibbler then planned to make the final preparations for the expedition Saturday. The magical press would print the final product and sent them off for delivery Monday.

The three of them spent the rest of the day working on their homework in the Library. Matty brought them lunch and cold drinks at noon, earning three happy thanks. As five o'clock rolled around Dobby appeared to let Harry know it was almost time for dinner. Harry said goodbye and Dobby transported him back to his room at Privet Drive. Once again Harry went down to the kitchen to make the Dursley's dinner while Dobby went to make Harry's dinner.

One hour later Harry went up to his room while the Dursleys ate and was greeted by Dobby as soon as he shut the door. Tonight's dinner was pork chops, steamed greens, and two helping of Shepherd's Pie. This time Dobby didn't resist eating with Harry when he asked Dobby to join him. While they ate Harry told Dobby about his day then asked Dobby about how things went here. Dobby told him there was no trouble at all, with a proud smile on his face. The Dursley's still had no idea it wasn't Harry doing the chores or that Harry hadn't even been there the whole day.

 **FG**

As Harry slept that night, he dreamed of the chamber again; of fighting the Basilisk, of Fawkes saving him as he dying from the Basilisk fang that pierced his arm with his tears, of being carried out of the chamber by Fawkes. He then dreamed he was back in Dumbledore's office talking to Fawkes, but Dumbledore wasn't there. _"Good evening, Hatchling."_

 _"Fawkes? Am I dreaming or are you reaching out to me?"_ Harry asked, hearing Fawkes chuckling in response. _"Yes, and yes. I can not go to you without drawing suspicion from Albus and the Ministry. There is much you need to learn Hatchling, for you have been given a great gift. When I saved you with my tears your magic reached out and absorbed the magic left in them after they cured you of the venom. Healing your body and opening your eyes is but the beginning, more gifts will come in time. But you must learn to embrace and harness these gifts or they will overwhelm you, much like your true sight did in my roost."_ Fawkes replied, a playful twinkle in his eyes that dwarfed Dumbledore's. Harry couldn't help but grin.

 _"How do I learn to harness these new gifts?"_ Harry asked _"Each night I shall visit your dreams so that you can learn. By the time your greater gifts emerge I shall be able to join you to help you learn control. Never fear Harry, you are not alone in the journey that waits ahead."_ With that statement Fawkes flames and Harry wakes up. Dobby watching Harry with wonder while Hedwig hoots softly with concern for her human. Harry drifts back to sleep, not noticing the magic in his eyes flaring.

 **FG**

The next morning, Harry woke up to find Dobby with a trey of breakfast. "Thank you, Dobby, this looks amazing. We won't be able to switch today, given that its Dudley's birthday. I do have something else I'd like you to do for me today, though." Harry said. "Anything Master Harry be needing; Dobby be happy to do. What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry today?" Dobby replied.

"I would like you to go to Gringotts for me and withdraw 1000 Galleons, then convert them to British Pounds Sterling. Please also withdraw 100 Sickles. Please find out how much is in my vault; I still need to be careful how much I use but knowing how much I have would be a comfort." Harry said. Dobby nodded and popped away to do what Harry asked. After Harry finished breakfast, he walked down to the kitchen to start on the Dursley's breakfast. Given that it was Dudley's birthday Harry made sure to make extra pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Once the food was ready Harry quickly excused himself, quickly making his back up to his room; he didn't expect he'd be able to, but the less he had to deal with the Dursleys the better.

Shortly after Harry returned to his room, Dobby returned with 5000 pounds and a note. Harry was shocked when Dobby explained that the current Galleon to Pound exchange rate was 1 to 5. The note stated he had 9000 Galleons left in his trust vault and that the Potter account was currently being audited and a review should be ready by the 31st of July. The note also requested Harry come to Gringotts on or shortly after 31st of July. "Thank you, Dobby. That will be all for now." Harry said.

Later that morning the Dursley's decided to try taking Dudley to the zoo again. Dudley refused to go if Harry was coming, he still hadn't forgotten their last trip to the zoo. Harry was dropped off at Mrs. Fig's to help take care of her cats. When Harry got there, he noticed something he never noticed before, all Mrs. Fig's cats were glowing to various degrees. After the Dursley's left, Harry allowed his magical senses to sharpen and took another look at all the cats, then he turned to look at Mrs. Fig. "Oh my, Harry dear please ease up on the magic a bit, we don't want another letter, do we?" Mrs. Fig said when she saw Harry's eyes.

Harry was surprised, in all the years he'd know Mrs. Fig he never knew she knew about magic. And how did she know about his letter last summer? "Are you a witch Mrs. Fig? Why didn't you ever tell me during all the times the Dursleys left me with you? How do you know I got a letter last year from the Ministry?" Harry asked suspiciously. Mrs. Fig sighed and directed him to have a seat. When he did, she went off to make some tea.

When she returned with tea and cookies, she set them down on the tea table and took a seat opposite Harry. After fixing their tea so took a fortifying sip of hers and started answering his questions as best as she could. "I'm not a witch Harry, I'm a squib; basically, the opposite of a muggleborn, a squib is a non-magical child born to magical parents. We're looked down on, much like muggleborns, and are kind of between both groups; we live on the fringe of both societies, trying to make a living. When you were placed with your relatives, I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to keep an eye on you as best I could. As a squib I might not be able to do magic but I can still see most magical creatures' muggles can't and I can still use the Floo to call for help. As to why I didn't tell you while I was watching you, it was so I could keep watching you; do you think if I told you about magic and you liked coming over here those relatives of yours would keep letting me watch you? While you came over, I could at least get you away from them for a few hours. I know you got a letter last year because I keep an eye out for any owls and Mafalda Hopkirk is a cheap drunk." Mrs. Fig said.

"Well, we don't have to worry about a letter from Ms. Hopkirk right know. That was a magical gift and you're not a muggle." Said Harry, with a cheeky grin. "There was a bit of trouble at the end of last year and Dumbledore's phoenix had to save my life with his tears, when he did my magic reacted and absorbed the magic of the tears. Fawkes said that gave me a few gifts, one of which is I can see active and passive magic. When I looked at your cats they were glowing."

"Well, if you aren't having me on then they would indeed have a magical glow. I breed kneazles and half-kneazles, magical cat-like creatures with a knack for spotting shady characters. If someone's up to no good they let their owners know or try to drive them off themselves. I sell them to earn a living on both sides, half-kneazles go completely unnoticed as large cats. Sold one to your parents before they passed, wonder what ever happened to it." Mrs. Fig said, a far off look in here eyes, remembering better days.

"You knew my parents? Could you maybe tell me about them? All I hear is how much they would be proud of me and how much I look like my dad but with my moms' eyes" Harry asked, thinking about what he had just learned. "Oh, of course dear, I met them while they were helping Albus's group back in the late 70's…" Mrs. Fig began. They talked about his parents until the kneazles started meowing, letting them know someone was at the door. The Dursley's were there to pick up Harry.

That night Harry dreamt of Fawkes again and they started mental exercises to help Harry control his magic better. After they finished, shortly before Harry woke up, Harry told Fawkes about his day. Fawkes just listened, an amused little chuckle every now and then. Fawkes felt he could get used to this and looked forward to the day when he could visit in body, then the real fun would start.

 **FG**

Wednesday morning started with Dobby bringing Harry breakfast and asking about his plans today. "I plan to go muggle clothes shopping today in London, so I would appreciate it if you would drop me off near the Leaky Cauldron. From there I'll get a cab to the nearest Asda and call for you when I'm done. I'll probably have lunch while I'm out, so you don't have to worry about that." Harry said. "How have things been going here? Any trouble with the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"No trouble Master Harry, sir. Compared to Malfoy Manor, this house is small and easy to care for. Unless they need something not on the list they gave you they mostly leave me alone. A few taunts from the younger Dursley but I stay silent for them and keep working." Dobby said, smiling proudly. While Harry ate, Dobby walked down to the kitchen to make the Dursleys their breakfast. After the Dursleys were fed Dobby popped Harry to the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron and wished him good shopping.

Stepping out to the main street he hailed a cab and asked to be taken to Asda, a popular supermarket that his cousin bragged about occasionally whenever he was taken to London to get new clothes or toys. 15 minutes later he was walked into Asda and took a moment to take in the sight before him. After exploring for about 10 minutes he asked an employee where the clothes area was and after receiving directions headed towards it. After finding some clothes he liked he took a few sizes of one and went to the changing rooms, he couldn't go by what was on his tags given they used to be Dudley's. After finding his sizes he gathered up those clothes that he liked and checked out. 600 pounds lighter, but dressed in new clothes for the first time in his life and several sets spare Harry decided to walk around the store until noon. He had lunch there, then called Dobby to take him home.

After dropping off his purchases he had Dobby pop to Longbottom Hall to check if he could visit. Half a minute later Dobby was back with Madam Longbottom's approval and popped Harry right outside the front door of Longbottom Hall. Being polite Harry knocked and waited to be let in, only having to wait a minute before Neville met him. After answering another security question, he was let in and joined Neville in the Library with Luna. Luna had come earlier to get help with her homework and company.

As 5 o'clock came around Dobby once more came to retrieve Harry and Luna went home via Floo. Before leaving Harry requested to visit tomorrow after breakfast, Madam Longbottom said it was ok and could either use the Floo or have Dobby pop him to the front door again. Harry cooked the Dursleys dinner, had his upstairs with Dobby and went to bed. That night after more mental exercises with Fawkes, Fawkes told Harry stories of when Hogwarts was young and of the Founders.

Thursday was spent with Neville with Luna again joining them about 10 o'clock. They studied until lunch then went out to the Greenhouses to help Neville care for his collection. That took up most of the afternoon. They finished the day walking around Greenhouse 6, which consisted of magical and non-magical flowers. Dobby picked Harry up at 5, after Harry receiving permission to come again tomorrow. Dinner followed, then more training with Fawkes in his dreams.

Friday was much the same until it was time for Harry and Luna to leave. Luna would be leaving with her father the next day for their month-long search for magical creatures that most people didn't believe existed. She gave them both a hug and promised to be safe and that she looked forward to seeing them again in August. While Harry was making the Dursleys dinner he noticed his uncle in a thunderous mood. Once he was safely up in his room Dobby returned with his dinner, Harry asked what was up with his uncle. "While you were gone today you had a call on the tell-ee-phony from your friend Ron, your uncle was the one who answered." Dobby said. Harry looked worried and asked what happened.

"I was making lunch when the tell-ee-phony started making sound. I was about to grab it, but your uncle got it first. I think your friend was yelling into it because your uncle held it away from his head and I could hear him clearly from the door. He asked for you and said he went to Hogwarts. Your uncle looked at me angrily and yelled back into the box you didn't live here and to stay away from his family. Your uncle then yelled at me about giving the number to people like you." Dobby explained, while several emotions crossed Harry's face, mostly concern and amusement. When Dobby finished Harry said, "Don't worry about it too much Dobby, just keep a low profile and out of reach of Uncle Vernon for a while." After that they ate their meal, Harry again insisting Dobby join him, and Harry got ready for another night of training with Fawkes.

 **FG**

After the first week Harry fell into a routine; wake up to a Dobby breakfast, go to Neville's to study and hang out, stay till 5 o'clock, cook dinner for the Dursleys, have dinner with Dobby in his room, go to bed and train with Fawkes while his body slept. This went on with little disturbance for most of the month of July with only instance of note. Half way through July, Vernon stopped Harry as he was about to head upstairs after cooking dinner and tells him his sisters will arrive on the 31st. "You better keep that freakishness out of her sight or you'll get chucked out of that freak school of yours. Behave yourself boy, she'll be staying for a week." Vernon said.

 **FG**

In the middle of the North Sea, on the prison island of Azkaban, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was touring the facility. Almost all the inmates were weeping, yelling, or laughing except one man in the maximum-security wing; Sirius Black. As Fudge walked by his cell Sirius asked for his copy of the Daily Prophet, claiming he missed doing the cross-word puzzles. Fudge tossed the paper through the cell bars with a snide remark, "See how good the world is without you." On the front page was a picture of the Weasleys in Egypt, on the youngest son's shoulder was a rat he knew all to well. He read the story and found out about the Weasleys and that their youngest son shared a dorm room with Harry Potter.

"He's at Hogwarts…"


	4. Chapter 4 Freedom Alights

Chapter 4 of Fawkes Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; much as I'd like to be, I'm not related to J.K. Rowling.

~Lines from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban~

'Thought'

 _Phoenix Telepathy_

* * *

In the early hours of the 31st of July Fawkes was once more training Harry while he slept. " _You have done well Hatchling. You have managed to summon flames and control them, temper them so they are only as hot as you want them, and moved them with your will. As you've trained here your magic has grown stronger and more in tune with you. But remember Harry, flame is easily stoked by anger, so you much watch your temper; the mental exercises we have done will help with that."_ Fawkes said as they're training round down. Harry smiled proudly at Fawkes.

"I'll do the best I can, but Aunt Marge is coming for a visit and she's always been horrible. She always brings her dog and encourages it to attack me, while throwing insults at me. I might have to send Dobby away while she's here or he might attack her, he's rather protective of me." Harry said, slightly worried about Marge's visit. He had a bad feeling.

" _Tell him to come to me while she is there, I shall attempt to explain it to him. Should you feel the need to escape, remember you now have the means to defend yourself and to flee without a wand. If you need to escape, think of a place you feel safe and let your magic guide you. If you use this gift, I shall know and be with you instantly to take you somewhere nobody you don't want to find you can reach."_ Fawkes said, attempting to reassure his young charge. He could tell something about this 'Marge' scared Harry greatly.

"Thank you, Fawkes. I really appreciate all your help. I know there must be so much more to learn and don't want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't started teaching me." Harry said with a shudder. During a few of the nights Fawkes didn't train Harry, he would have nightmares of losing control of the flames he had been learning to control, of hurting those he cared about.

" _Fear not Hatchling, you can always call for me to aid you. The fire that burns within you will only hurt those who try to hurt you or those you protect. They are apart of you, just like your friends. And your right, what you have learned is still but an ember of the true brilliance of your gift. When you truly master your gift, you will shine brilliantly."_ Fawkes said, before wishing him pleasant sleep and a happy birthday.

 **FG**

When Harry woke up, he called for Dobby and explained what was going to happen. Dobby's ears drooped but he nodded sadly. "Dobby understands, Master Harry. He will do as Master Harry says. May Dobby still bring you your breakfast and dinner?" Dobby responded. The look of fragile hope as he asked Harry about his usual meals was almost heart breaking. "Of course, Dobby. Don't worry, she won't be here long. She'd have to pay a fortune for someone to look after all her dogs if she's here for too long." Harry answered, putting a hand on Dobby's shoulder.

Dobby bowed and popped away. Less than a minute latter he was back with Harry's breakfast. Next to the tray he placed a small pile of packages from his friends and Hogwarts. Harry opened the package from Ron first and found a birthday card and present wrapped in gold. The birthday card held a letter and a news clipping; the clipping showed the Weasleys in Egypt and the letter apologized for getting him in trouble with the phone call and describing his vacation, in the present was a pocket sneakascope for detecting if someone untrustworthy is around. Also, that they would be returning the last week of August to do their school shopping. Next was Hermione's, she sent Harry a card and present, the present was a broom servicing kit. Neville sent Harry a card and a potted luminescent bush sprout, the card saying when the bush grew its leave had fascinating magical properties. Luna sent a card and a magical photograph of where they were searching, moving in the bushes was something that Luna had talked a lot about, much to Hermione's annoyance, a crumbled horned Snorkack. Harry stared in surprise at the creature then read the card, he had to force himself not to laugh loudly at what was written: I KNEW THEY WERE REAL! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW HERMIONE! On the other side from the message in the card was another magical photo, this one of Luna smiling brightly and holding the little creature like a teddy bear. Finally, he opened the package with the Hagrid's untidy scrawl and a Hogwarts letter tied to it. He put the letter aside so he could see the package first, when he started opening it, it started shaking, once it was unwrapped it was a bound copy of a living book; The Monster Book of Monsters, and a note from Hagrid wishing him well and stating the book will come in handy this coming year. The Hogwarts letter was the standard yearly letter; the train leaves at 11 am on the 1st of September from platform 9 3/4, the yearly booklist, and a reminder for third years to have their permission slips for Hogsmeade village trips signed.

Harry once again asked him to join him, causing the elf to smile and thank Harry for his kindness. After they ate Dobby disguised himself to look like Harry once more and went to make the Dursleyes their breakfast. Once he was done, he popped off to Hogwarts to find Fawkes. After Harry finished eating, he wrote a letter to Neville explaining the situation. He asked Hedwig to deliver it for him. She was thrilled to; she hadn't been very used that month with Harry being away most of the day. She gave Harry a loving nip and flew off to deliver the letter.

Once Hedwig was on her way and he could hear the Dursleys eating their breakfast Harry left the room to get started on the small list of chores. He worked until lunch when Aunt Petunia called him in to make lunch for herself and Dudley, Uncle Vernon had gone to fetch Marge from the train station and would be back at roughly three o'clock. As he opened the fridge to get started a large stack of sandwiches appeared along with two tuna sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry just shook his head with a smile and silently thanked Dobby.

After lunch Harry finished the chores and took a quick shower to look presentable when Aunt Marge arrived. Just after Harry had gotten dressed, he heard the front door open and Uncle Vernon announcing they were home. Marge called out for Dudley and found him in the family room watching T.V., the News was breaking in again about the escape of a convicted murder on the loose. She pulled him into a hug and pinched his cheeks, Dudley squirming trying to see the show. Harry walked down and as soon as Marge saw Harry she scowled and turned her nose up at him, Ripper growling.

"Your still here, are you?" Marge asked. "Don't see why my brother even took you in, let alone kept you. If you had been left on my doorstep you'd have been in an orphanage by sundown." She said with a sneer. Ripper eyed his favorite chew toy, Harry's leg, but knew he had to wait.

"It's been more tolerable since I only have to deal with him for two months, now that he's in secondary school. St. Brutus's is a first-rate institution for hopeless cases like him." Uncle Vernon said, looking around nervously; odd things kept happening this summer when he talked about Harry, he had no idea why… Nothing went flying at him, but he did feel the temperature starting to rise. "Good disciplinary school, not afraid to use the rod."

"Good, can't stand all this ~namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often~, boy?" Barked Aunt Marge towards Harry.

~ "Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times." ~

~Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes. ~

~ "I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case." ~

Harry was starting to get annoyed, but could feel the temperature rising and knew he had to control his anger. He used what Fawkes had been teaching him and focused on a small, even, flame. The heat in the room returned to near normal and Harry returned his outer focus to Aunt Marge.

Seeing that hadn't gotten Harry to react as she'd hoped, so continued. "Away with you boy, get back to your chores. Do what your told or I'll lock you outside with Ripper." Ripper barked and growled excitedly. Aunt Marge looked towards the television as the News bulletin flashed again about escaped convict Sirius Black. ~…The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately. ~ "Best be careful out there boy, they don't say where he escaped from, but from the look at that mug I'd say he's mad as a hatter." Aunt Marge said before waddling towards the kitchen for a spot of tea.

 **FG**

The rest of the day Marge would snipe at Harry, Harry would focus on keeping his temper so as not to burn the house down. Harry was very stressed when he was finally able to escape to his room after making dinner; the entire time Harry was cooking, Marge was running her mouth at the table drinking wine, by the time dinner was ready the wine had boiled in her glass and shattered it. Marge played it off as having a firm grip. Dobby popped in with Harry's dinner and a calming drought, "I could feel your anger from Hogwarts, Master Harry. Dobby wishes he could help." Harry smiled tiredly at his little friend and invited him to sit for dinner.

That night after telling Fawkes about his day they focused on meditation, to help Harry keep calm around Marge. After hearing what his day was like after Marge arrived Fawkes was very concerned. Once Harry was in a meditation Fawkes eyes darkened from the rage, he felt towards the one who harassed his charge, thinking darkly it will be a miracle if Harry's control lasts the week. He pushed those thoughts aside and joined Harry in meditation for the remainder of the night.

 **FG**

The weekend continued along the same line as Saturday afternoon. By Monday the house thermostat was a steady 10 degrees hotter than usually kept, despite multiple attempts to cool the house down. Harry was doing everything he could to keep his cool, while Aunt Marge did her best to make him snap. Dudley just stood around watching in amusement when he wasn't out terrorizing the neighborhood with his gang, his wallet bulging from all the pounds Aunt Marge kept slipping him. Uncle Vernon sweated buckets following his sister around. Aunt Petunia had a constant look of fear and disgust as Ripper turned her clean house upside down, Aunt Marge constantly dropping little treats for him. It came to a head that evening at dinner.

The Dursleys were at the dinner table drinking and watching a small kitchen television while Harry had once again cooked dinner. Aunt Petunia was drinking coffee while Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon were drinking brandy while Dudley drank milk and gobbled down a pie after dinner. Aunt Marge intentionally spilling some for Ripper to lick up, much to Aunt Petunia's dismay. Aunt Marge, on her third glass already, was rambling on about her dogs and sniping at Harry. Once dinner was finished off before Harry could get to the table Aunt Marge, deep into her sixth glass, patted her belly and belched.

"Marvelous meal, Petunia." Aunt Marge said, completely ignoring that it was Harry that did the cooking. Seeing Dudley belch contently she winked at him and said, ~ "You'll be a proper sized man, Dudders, like your father." ~ Then she looked over at Harry with a glare. His stomach clenched and he felt the room raise another five degrees. ~ "This one here's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred." ~

Harry focused on the candle in his mind, trying to remain calm.

~ "It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" – she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one – "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us." ~

Harry focused on his mental exercise but could hear a loud whooshing sound, like the flames of a raging fire. Aunt Marge's voice boomed over the whooshing sound, her voice like a sonorous.

~ "This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.

"He – didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."

"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who –"

"He was not," said Harry suddenly. The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on –"

"No, Vernon," hiccupped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) –"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.

"They died in a car crash you nasty, little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little –" ~

That had finally done it, Harry's anger slipped from his control. The room around him began to heat to uncomfortable levels, climbing 40 degrees. The stove, which was still hot from cooking dinner for his relatives caught fire. "Shut up, you big fat bag of hit air!" Harry yelled. With that subconscious direction his magic struck out at Aunt Marge, making her swell up like a hot air balloon. She lifted out of her chair and started floating along the ceiling towards the kitchen door.

Ripper took this as an attack on his owner and charged at Harry. He went for his favorite target, just about the ankle, and bit hard enough to draw blood. As soon as Ripper tasted Harry blood, he also tasted something different from before, something that made him let go, vomit, then stagger from the room. Harry looked down at the bite and it was already healing.

Harry looked back to the Dursley's and Aunt Marge, they were all sweating profusely and looked ready to pass out from the heat in the room. For a moment Harry thought about leaving them like this, with the burning stove, but couldn't bring himself to let them die due to his anger. Horrible or not, they were still family. He concentrated on the temperature in the room and brought it back down to a normal summer temperature, then turned his attention to the stove. The fire that had been starting to spread reduced to the size and heat of a candle, then went out. Harry decided it was time for him to leave before either the Dursleys recovered or the Ministry turned up to investigate the obviously large amount of magic that had just occurred.

As Harry was leaving the kitchen to go collect his things Dobby popped in looking panicked. "Master Harry, you need to leave. The magic you used was stronger than what I could do. The Ministry will be here soon and I hear noises in the distance. I packed you stuff in this trunk and Hedwig is out hunting, hurry." Before Harry could say anything, Dobby popped away. Left with little choice Harry walked out the front door.

Harry had a rough plan; he would walk quickly till he was several streets away from the Dursley's then call the Knight Bus, he would then go to Neville's so he could have a safe place to plan his next move. He obviously couldn't go back to the Dursley's, that was an inferno waiting to happen, but he needed time to think. As he was passing Magnolia Crescent he slowed to a stop, 'This should be far enough.' Harry thought to himself. As Harry pulled his wand out to summon the bus, he sensed something was off. He looked around, his eyes shifting slightly to improve his sight with true sight, and then he noticed something standing in the narrow gap between garage and the fence behind him. Whatever it was, it was shrouded with the same strange magic he noticed on Ron's rat before school let out.

Harry used his wand to cast Lumos and a beam of light shot from his wand into the narrow gap. What he saw looked to be a great big dog, with mangy black hair and big gleaming eyes. The dog, whatever its true nature was, was clearly magical as magic danced about it. When it saw that it had been noticed it charged at Harry.

As the dog charged at Harry, he tried to draw on his magic to protect him by striking the charging beast. However, his magic was reluctant to strike, impressing on Harry that something wasn't right, that the dog would not harm him. When he couldn't protect himself by attacking the charging dog Harry had an overpowering urge to get away. He thought of what Fawkes had told him on his birthday, " _If you need to escape, think of a place you feel safe and let your magic guide you."_ Harry thought about Neville's home, of needing to get to safety at Neville's home. His magic flared and in a flash of fire Harry disappeared from Magnolia Crescent.

The dog skidded to a stop and blinked in surprise. It sniffed the air where the young wizard had been and recoiled in surprise. One thought ran through its mind. "Pup?!"

 **FG**

Moments latter Harry arrived at Longbottom Hall in a flash of flames, still simmering, on the front lawn. As Harry was attempting to get his bearings another flash of flame appeared in the air and Fawkes arrived. " _Fawkes,_ " Harry called out mentally, while needing to take a moment to release his true sight.

 _"I am here Harry, just as I said I would be if you ever felt the need to Flame to safety. Now that you have done so, I will take you to true safety."_ Fawkes said as he circled Harry before landing on his shoulder. With a nod from Harry, Fawkes Flamed them away.

 **FG**

When they arrived, Harry stumbled before seeing where they were. In front of him there was a golden gate attached to a long silver fence that stretched on in either direction for half a mile before being lost in trees. On the gate there was a Crest, depicting a phoenix in flight about a griffin with large oak trees on either side. Beyond the gate stood a massive, in Harry's opinion, manor; standing three floors tall and standing half a mile wide from the front. The wood appeared to be the same as the trees around the manor, strong dark oak. The front door was a massive double door and there were at least 10 windows on either side of the door along the manor, each floor had similar window layout with a large window on the second and third floor above the front door. Behind Harry and Fawkes rested a meadow of wild flowers about 30 feet wide before the view was blocked by more large oak trees.

 _"Where are we, Fawkes?"_ Harry asked as he looked around them in wonder while feeling something he only dimly felt at Hogwarts.

 _"Welcome Harry, to Potter Manor. Your families' ancestral home. I wanted to bring you here as soon as your gift started to develop, but certain parties needed to remain unaware for your safety. Albus has the best of intentions but he has plans for you and watches the wards he placed on your relatives' home closely. There are those in the Ministry who would use tonight to restrict or imprison you, labeling you as dark, evil, or a half-breed; an irritating toad that works there would love to label you as such. The death eaters who bought their freedom continue to poison the Ministry, lining the right pockets."_ Fawkes said explained. _"Only a Potter can open the gate, as it was sealed when you parents left to go into hiding. Before you ask, sadly I don't know why your parents chose to hide in Godric's Hollow, I can only speculate it was to protect the Manor."_

Harry nodded and stepped forward. As he approached the gate Harry felt like it was judging him, determining if Harry was a Potter. When Harry got to the gate it was practically humming, he put his hands on either side of the Crest but the gate didn't budge. Then touched the Crest and his magic flared. When Harry's magic settled the gate stopped humming and slowly swung inwards; despite years of disuse the hinges sang of good care. Five minutes latter Harry was standing in front of the massive front door. As Harry opened the door the lights in the entry hall came on and an old house elf popped in front of him, dressed in a red tunic, black pants and a gold sash. "Welcome home to Potter Manor, Master Harry. My name is Tomsy, I be the Head Elf for the Potter Family." Harry and Fawkes entered the Manor, following Tomsy to the first-floor lounge.

While Tomsy popped away to get food and tea for Harry, Harry told Fawkes what happened that night to make him leave the Dursley's and then scared him into Flaming to Neville's. Needless to say, Fawkes was less than pleased with the Dursleys and furious with this 'Aunt Marge'. He complimented Harry on his control and self-restraint, saying others could easily have chosen otherwise. He was concerned and confused when Harry told him about the strange magic that the dog let off and said he would think about it, his immediate thought was troublesome but he didn't want to scare Harry any more tonight.

After Tomsy returned, leaving Harry grilled fish with mashed potatoes and several rolls, tea, and a tray for Fawkes with chopped fish and a dish of amber liquid Harry couldn't identify, Tomsy popped away to continue his duties. They talked on lighter subjects while they ate in apparent silence. Once they were done eating Fawkes sang out and Tomsy appeared to lead Harry to the Master bedroom before Fawkes flamed out, promising to return tomorrow so they could plan what to do next.

 **FG**

In the morning Dobby woke Harry up with breakfast. "Dobby very sorry Master Harry, for panicking last night. Dobby just wanted Master Harry safe. Dobby wanted to punish himself for last night but couldn't because Master Harry said not to." Dobby said through tears, pulling at his ears. "Its ok, Dobby. I'm not upset you were scared, its natural. Please stop pulling at your ears." Harry said, trying to calm his little friend, finishing a little firmly. Just them Tomsy popped in to see what the commotion was about.

"Who be you?" Tomsy asked as soon as he saw Dobby. "I be Dobby, Master Harry Potters' personal elf. Who be you?" Dobby replied. "I be Tomsy, Head Elf of the Potter Family." Tomsy replied firmly. Harry sensing trouble intervened, "I hope there isn't going to be any trouble between you too. Tomsy; Dobby went against his family to try to save me last year at Hogwarts, at he end of the year I freed him from his abusive last family and he bonded to me and has been of great service all summer. Dobby; I'm currently at Potter Manor and Tomsy is the head elf here, you can still be my personal elf but get along with Tomsy and do what he says. I don't want you two fighting, understand." Both elves nodded, Dobby beaming with pride.

While Harry ate his breakfast, Tomsy took Harry's measurements and popped away to get new clothes for him and a Potter elf uniform for Dobby. When he returned, he laid out Harry's clothes; a long sleeve silk shirt with several shades of red ranging from deep maroon to apple, with emerald green and gold trim, blue jeans, and dragon hide boots. For Dobby he set a red tunic with black pants, and a silver sash. On the back of Dobby's new tunic was the Potter Crest with L.P.E. right beneath it, Tomsy's had the Potter Crest on his back with H.E. beneath, to signify he was the Head Elf while Dobby was the Lords Personal Elf.

While Harry was getting dressed Dobby reminded him about meeting the goblins. "If I could advise Master Harry, send Dobby to set up an appointment for today and request direct transport to the bank, its never wise to be late to meet the goblins, being delayed is still being late." Tomsy said. Harry said it was a good idea and sent Dobby. By the time Dobby returned, Harry was done getting dressed and down stairs for a cup of morning tea. Dobby handed Harry a Galleon and said, "Master Harry's appointment is at 8:30 with your account manager, Goldclaw. The Galleon is charmed as a timed Portkey to take you to room nears the lobby at 8:20." Harry nodded and checked a nearby clock, it was currently 7:45 so Harry put the Galleon in his pocket and finished his tea.

When Harry was done with his tea, he decided to explore the manor, he would have Tomsy give him a tour later that day after he was done with the bank. After several minutes of wandering he found his way to the library, what he saw astounded him. While Longbottom Hall's library was large, it was all on one floor, Potter Manor's library was two floors tall with a reading area at each cardinal positional in the room on both floors. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a large old leather-bound book on it, inside the book were a list of subjects and book names that had been crossed out, on the last of the written pages there were several names that were not crossed out. Harry felt he had the general idea of its purpose but would wait to ask Tomsy about it, he would also ask about the books that were not crossed out. As Harry closed the large book, he saw a grandfather clock next to a nearby shelf, its hands showed it to be 8:15.

Harry excited the library and made his way towards the front of the manor, feeling it wouldn't be proper leaving the manor from the library. As he walked, he called for Tomsy and let him know what was going on and asked to be given a tour of the manor when he returned. Tomsy bowed as he walked and got the door for Harry as they neared it. As is turned 8:19 Dobby popped to Harry's side and offered him a cloak with the Potter Crest brazened on it and a dragon hide wand holster for his wand. When Harry asked where he got the wand holster Dobby said it was in the armory.

At precisely 8:20 the portkey activated and Harry felt a pull behind his naval. After spinning for several seconds, he came to a sudden stop in a marble room, flat on his face. When Harry heard a quite snickering, he got to his feet and saw a goblin waiting for him by the door, smirking. After dusting himself off he walked over to the waiting goblin and passed him the portkey Galleon and a second Galleon. "Thank you for the service of a portkey sir, I have an appointment with my account manager in ten minutes, might I get directions."

The goblin stood there for a moment shocked, not many wizards were this polite to them. "Of course, sir, that is why I was waiting for you. If you would follow me, I shall escort you to your meeting." The goblin answered, taking the portkey and pocketing the tip. He led Harry out one of the two unmarked doors, Harry assumed the other led to the main lobby. After walking for nine minutes, taking several turns at blank walls, they arrived at a door marked ACCOUNT MANAGER GOLDCLAW. The goblin that guided him knocked three times and when Goldclaw called to enter, he bowed and left.

Harry entered the door and quickly glanced around, the room was decorated with weapons mounted on the wall, a dark lacquered mahogany desk, with large comfortable looking chairs on either side. Seated behind the desk was an older goblin with salt-and-pepper hair in a suit that wouldn't look out of place in Barclays. Harry noted with some amusement that Goldclaws nails actually appeared to be golden. The goblin gave Harry an annoyed look and he moved to have a seat across from Goldclaw. "Thank you for meeting with me today, Mr. Goldclaw." Harry said.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Now we have a few things we must discuss before we talk about the audit of your account." Goldclaw said, his eyes hardening some while he talked. "Gringotts has attempted to reach you multiple times over the years, why are you only now coming in. When you did come in, it was to pull money from you trust vault and then immediately left, I had left instructions for you to be brought to me when you came to collect your funds for school materials. The next year you were accompanied by the Weasley matriarch and her children and left the bank even faster. This year, you sent a house elf to make a withdrawal for you and inquire about an audit. Mr. Potter, tell me, why is this the first time we're meeting and why have you not responded to any of our mail?" Goldclaw inquired, growing increasing agitated.

Harry was stunned for a moment before, like with Hermione when she rapid shot questions, he began responding to the statements and questions. "The first mail I ever received was my Hogwarts acceptance letter, which was taken from me before I could read it by my Uncle, one week before my eleventh birthday. The first time I visited was on my eleventh birthday to collect funds for my school supplies, I was escorted by Rubeus Hagrid and brought down to the vault by a goblin named Griphook; once we visited my vault we went to vault 713 for Professor Dumbledore and then left to get my supplies, no one informed me you requested my presence. My second visit I was taken to get my second-year supplies by Mrs. Weasley, the goblin that escorted us did not give his name; we visited my vault first and I rushed to fill my pouch so as not to make the Weasleys feel uncomfortable, given there was so much in there and the Weasleys are so poor, we were then taken to the Weasley's vault where she withdrew everything I could see, after she was done we were taken back to the lobby and exited the bank, again with nobody stopping us to say you wanted a word with me, Mr. Goldclaw. At the end of my second-year, I rescued Dobby from an abusive master and he bonded himself to me, which allowed me to take him back to my relatives this summer and a means to visit Diagon Alley without and escort or time constraint; until yesterday evening I could not break away from my relatives so sent Dobby to withdraw money so that I could make non-school purchases such as clothes and reading material, Dobby returned with the money I asked him to retrieve and a request to meet you on or shortly after the 31st of July. On the 31st of July my Aunt Marge arrived at my relatives' house and I was unable to get away, she has always been particularly aggressive towards me and the missive I got from the Ministry only allowed for Dobby to defend me against my immediate family, who are aware of and **hate** magic. Yesterday evening my Aunt Marge was rather drunk and very vindictive for me challenging what Uncle Vernon always said about my parents; he always said my father was a jobless drunk bum, my mother was a drunk whore, and they died in a car crash leaving me with my Aunt Petunia and him, a worthless miscreant freak that according to him and his sister should have been drowned at birth."

Harry couldn't keep his anger in full control when he got to the part with the Dursleys, his eyes glowed, his magic flared, and the temperature in the room jumped fifty degrees. When Harry noticed the goblin slowly reaching under the table, he realized his temper had gotten away from him, he closed his eyes half way and visualized the flame of his emotion, currently a raging fire, and forced the flame to recede and with it his temper. When Harry was finished getting his fire under control he sagged slightly and the room started to cool. After a moment to center himself he focused on Goldclaw and saw a he had brought a set of golden claws out from under his desk, the edges of the blades glowing with an enchantment of some sort. "My apologies Mr. Goldclaw, I should not have lost control of my anger. Yesterday evening I left my relatives house after losing control of my anger and inflating Aunt Marge. After I was several blocks from their house, I was about to call the Knight Bus when a magical dog of some sort charged at me from an alley and I panicked, flaming to Longbottom Hall. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, has been training me since I started manifesting phoenix magic, he accidently gifted me with."

"This is quite troubling. Your anger towards your relatives and this 'Marge' seems to be well justified, but keep that temper on a tight leash or you might not make it out of Gringotts alive. It would seem you were blocked from visiting me for some reason. You received no mail before your Hogwarts letter, none from your own kind? You should have gotten lots of mail from witches and wizards after you killed Voldemort." Said Goldclaw, still tense from Harry's flare-up.

"No sir, none since I can remember. I had a hard time just getting the Hogwarts letter, my Uncle confiscated and destroyed all the Hogwarts letters that got sent, while more kept coming daily. Now that I think about it, that was quite reckless of Hogwarts, there were dozens of owls perching on or near the house. The day before my Uncle decided to try running from them dozens of letters came shooting out of the chimney. I'm surprised the Ministry didn't intervene."

"Ministries a bunch of pompous fools with few who aren't idiots or corrupt. Someone was most likely paid to look the other way, I'm sure more than a couple thought it was funny. Anyway, it sounds like someone put up a mail redirection ward around you, probably whoever put you with your relatives. If so, there should have been a registering of that. The fact there isn't means it's either illegal, some ones taking a bribe or never filed it. You don't mess with a wizards male, especially not Gringotts mail."

"How did I receive a notice of underage magic if all the mail gets redirected?" Harry asked, annoyed that someone had apparently stolen his mail. "Whoever set it up must have taken it down or modified it once you started receiving you Hogwarts letters. I'd rager most people gave up writing you by then if they didn't get a response; if you ever find that mail, I'd advise responding to them as soon as possible." Harry gave a firm nod and put it on his mental list of things to look into.

"It would seem you were not ignoring us, but were truly unreachable. I shall have to look into why no one informed you when you entered or left before, I'll certainly be having words with Griphook after we're done here today." Goldclaw stated, the smirk on his face when he mentioned having words with Griphook made him almost feel sorry for the goblin, his day was about to get a lot tougher.

"Now, the reason you came, the audit of House Potter's account. We shall start with the liquid assets such as Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, British Pounds, US Dollars, stocks, and investments. We will then move on to heirlooms, businesses and properties. Your trust vault, which is all you are able to redraw from until you take up you Head of House ring, has been refilled to 10,000 Galleons, 1,000 Sickles, 1,000 Knuts as of the 31st of July, as it was set up to automatically refill to that amount yearly when the vault was set up on August 3rd 1980. The Family vault currently sits at 15,000,000 Galleons, 50,000 Sickles, 50,000 Knuts, 4,500,000 pounds and 6,000,000 US dollars. Current interest income comes to 100,000 Galleons, 50,000 Sickles, 50,000 Knuts, 250,000 Pounds, and 300,000 US Dollars due to various stocks, investments, businesses, and rented property. The heirlooms range from several types of precious gems, jewelry, furniture, and documents of moderate too significant importance to the history of the House." At this Goldclaw passed Harry a stack of parchment with what was listed as heirlooms. Hundreds of cut gems of varying quality, a list of the various pieces of jewelry in the vaults collection, lists of various pieces of furniture, and a chronological list of documents.

They then moved on to the various investments, properties, and businesses the Potters were invested into or owned out right. Properties all over the world, several businesses owned or partially owned in both the magical and muggle world. Harry could admit, if only to himself, he didn't know what most of the places or businesses were but some stuck out; most of the stores currently in Diagon Alley had at least 15% ownership, several like the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch, and the Magical Menagerie had 30% ownership, and 40% of The Daily Prophet. One of the Muggle businesses that stuck out though was Grunnings, full ownership. "Am I able to influence any of these or do I need to wait till I'm Head of House?" Harry asked.

Goldclaw looked over to see what Harry was on when he asked and then checked his copy of the accounts. While he was turning the pages he said, "As heir, you are able to make small deals with advisement, larger deals need a sign off by me or the Head of House. Grunnings, here we are. Your father bought the business and left a note in the file; for good will and leverage with sister in law, Petunia Dursley, trump card against Vernon. Looks like you father bought this to keep your Uncle in line and Vernon is either unaware of this or thinks you'll never find out. What are you wanting to do Mr. Potter?"

"I think he needs a reminder about who owns his company. I don't want to close them down, why punish the lot for the actions of one walrus. I have a form he needed to sign but didn't, if he wants to keep his job, arrange for him to sign." As soon as Harry finished talking Dobby popped in with the Hogsmeade permission form, bowed and popped away. Harry just shook his head and chuckled. He handed the form to Goldclaw, who read it and laughed. 'This heir Potter is proving most interesting and amusing.' "Easily handled, Mr. Potter." Goldclaw said, putting the parchment to a clear spot on the desk reserved for new parchment work. "Any other changes you'd like to discuss?" "Not that I can see, but I might want to look into investing in The Quibbler, I've gotten to know the owner's daughter and she says good things about the paper."

Goldclaw nodded and made a note, he could see potential on several angles with that request. "Is there anything else I should know, Mr. Goldclaw? I would like to get some shopping done since I'm in the Alley, so I'll need to visit my trust Vault before I leave." Harry said.

"I think that will be all for today, Mr. Potter. I shall escort you to the carts, I have business that way now anyway." Goldclaw replied as he quickly put his desk back in order and the Potter accounts back in his desk drawer, then locking the desk. As they walked towards the carts Goldclaw told Harry about a couple of times Harry's father had to come in and Harry listened eagerly, he always loved hearing about what his father got up to. When they reached the carting area Goldclaw ordered one of the younger goblins manning the station to take Harry down to his vault. Once Harry was speeding along the tracks Goldclaw went in search of Griphook.

When Harry got to his vault, he started to load his money bag, counting as he went. Now that he knew how much he had and that it would refill he wasn't afraid to take what he wanted. He would still try not to waste it, but he knew he didn't need to hold back. He loaded his bag with 2,000 Galleons, 100 Sickles, and 100 Knuts, he figured that should more than cover anything he could possibly want in the Alley and plenty to spend in Hogsmeade. As much as Harry knew Vernon hated him, he knew Vernon liked his job and way of life more. His bag filled to capacity; Harry headed back to the lobby for a day of shopping.

His first stop was Flourish and Blotts to grab his school books and see what books there were on him and his family, like Dumbledore advised. ~ As Harry entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying towards him. "Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I need – "

"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Harry aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Hang on," said Harry quickly, "I've already got one of those."

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning –"

A loud ripping noise rent the air; tow of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility – cost a fortune, and we never found them…. Well… is there anything else I can help you with?" ~

"Yes, actually I'm here for my third-year course books." Harry said, pulling out his book list. "I need Intermediate Transfigurations, The Standard Book of Spells Grade Three, The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes Made Easy, Rune Dictionary, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, Spellman's Syllabary, and Numerology and Grammatica. If you could, I would also like any books you have the history of the Potters, I'd like to learn about my family." The manager nodded, then did a double take when he mentioned his family. He did the usual quick look to the forehead to see the scar, which even though everything else healed the lightning bolt scar remained. He took Harry to an aisle he kept most books written about Harry Potter on, near the end was books about the Potters.

Harry looked at these books while the manager went to collect his books, he was really clad not to need to deal with the Monster Books. There were several books that caught his eye, he grabbed a few about his Grandfather, Fleamont Potter, and his Great Grandfather, Henry Potter, and went to find the manager. He caught up with him in an aisle with charms books in them when a magical glimmer caught his eye. He focused on his true sight and saw the outline of a box on-top of the shelf. "Sir, could someone have put that box of invisibility books on top of a shelf and forgotten about them? There is a slight shimmer on top of this shelf." The manager looked and when he used a detection charm, he was ecstatic, he grabbed the box and took it with the books he had already collected to the counter.

He rang Harry up for all his school books, then reached under the desk and pulled out an odd dusty book cover. He pulled one of the invisible books out and put it in the book cover, when it was in it became visible. "Mr. Potter I can not tell you how long I have been looking for these. To show my appreciation, I would like to give you a copy of The Invisible Book of Invisibility on us." Harry couldn't refuse so it got added to the stack of books, bagged, then shrunk. When he was done the Manager conjured a bright sheet of cloth and wrapped it around the invisible box grumbling about why whoever received the books didn't do this, forgetting that conjured items disappear after so long, then put it on a shelf behind the counter. Harry called Dobby to come collect the books then headed towards the door.

Harry exited the store and went exploring, buying school supplies as he walked up the alley. He saw several things that tempted him to spend his Galleons but resisted, he couldn't justify spending 10 Galleons on golden Gobstones. He did however indulge in an order of large glass balls with perfect, moving galaxies inside them, for himself and his friends. At 10 Galleons each he figured they would make great birthday or Christmas gifts and they would never have to take another Astronomy lesson. He bought half a dozen for himself, his friends, and the Weasley twins who he figured could share and would appreciate the help with the Astronomy O.W.L.

Between visiting the bank and his shopping, several hours had passed. Harry decided he would stop by the Leaky Cauldron for a bite of lunch before heading home. As he entered however he was met by the Minister of Magic, who immediately grabbed Harry and guided him through to a private parlor. "Thank Merlin I found you, Mr. Potter. I must say you gave us quite the scare. You really should not have run away from you relative's house; it was a simple matter to reverse that accidental enlargement charm and Obliviate miss Marjorie Dursley of the incident, no harm was done. Your relatives were understandably upset but agreed you may return next summer so long as you stay at school for the holidays and away for the remainder of the summer. Now, I've set you up with a room here and expect you to stay here for the remainder of the summer; there is a killer escaped from Azkaban, you shouldn't be by yourself."

When he finally finished talking Harry asked what had been bothering him since last night. "Am I in trouble for what happened last night? I knew when my Aunt arrived, she would insult and belittle me, so I sent Dobby away for the time she would be staying so he didn't get in trouble. When I got my temper back under control I knew when my relatives got their bearings, they would be positively murderous, so rather than wait for them to recover or someone to come take my wand I left, intending to take the Knight Bus but ended up making other arrangements." Harry didn't think he should tell the Minister about his ability to Flame.

Fudge looked briefly concerned but shook his head and smiled. "Now Harry, surely you must be exaggerating about your relatives expected reaction. No, neither you nor your house elf are in any trouble, accidental magic happens now and then and with the exception of your Uncle's sister they were all close family in the know. Give them time to calm down and you shouldn't have any trouble when you return after the school year. After all, we don't send people to Azkaban for enlarging relatives." Minister Fudge said, chuckling. "Stay in the Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley, and don't wander off into muggle London alone, and Ministry drivers will pick you up here to take you to Kings Cross on the first of September."

With that Minister Fudge walked out the door and Harry heard the Floo activate moments later. Tom came in and instructed Harry to follow him to an upstairs room. "The pub kitchen is open for lunch, can I get you anything, Mr. Potter?" "Some pea soup and some grilled cheese if its not too much trouble." Harry replied. "Of course, no trouble, I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Tom responded with a wide grin. Tom left and ten minutes later was back with Harry's food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

 **FG**

After Tom left again, Harry called Dobby and Tomsy to let them know what was going on. "If I could be making a suggestion Sir." Tomsy said carefully after Harry finished talking, Harry nodded and Tomsy continued. "You could go into the Ally for a bit each day, then come to Potter Manor after returning to this room. It would make it look like you were obeying the Minister but free to do as you please." After Tomsy was done Dobby raised his hand faster and more vigorously then Hermione during her first year, when Harry nodded to him, he said "Dobby could also be helping, like he did with Harry's relatives. Disguise my self as Master Harry and walk around, so Master Harry need not come." "Thank you for volunteering Dobby, but I think I'll go with Tomsy's suggestion. I might have you visit for me if I get busy or sick. No Dobby, Tomsy, I'm fine, no need to worry." Harry said, then had to calm both elves down when he mentioned getting sick.

He insisted both join him for lunch, then ordered them back to what they were doing. He then went back out into the Alley and explored for another hour before returning to his room. When he got back, he noticed the 'do not disturb' slip on the back of his door so moved that to the front of his door, he didn't want someone coming to the room expecting him to be there and raise alarms because he wasn't. Once that was done, he Flamed back to Potter Manor and called on Tomsy for a guided tour of the Manor.

Along with the library, Tomsy showed him the various rooms around the Manor such as; the lounges, the formal and informal dining room, the Ball room, separate rooms dedicated for potions, arithmancy, ancient runes, alchemy, divination, charms practice and transfiguration practice with each room having what Tomsy informed Harry was a self-updating index of the main library which listed the books and what they focused on for each branch of magic, an indoor exercise room, a meditation room, a game room, an indoor heated swimming pool with a jacuzzi and spa area, the kitchen where Harry was introduced to Maple, the elf in charge of cooking for the Manor, all on the first floor alone. On the second floor there were the guest rooms and a few for more lounges and a door to the second level of the library. The third floor held the Master Bedroom, the Lords private study with another complete index book along with separate collection of rare books, and the Portrait Gallery, Harry vowed to explore there when they were done with the tour because he knew there was a chance that he would be spending hours in there.

There was one floor beneath the first which contained a combat magic training room, an armory, storage, the Ward room, and a Silver door marked MAIORUM REQUIEM which Tomsy said was where the Potters cremated and entombed their dead with their wands before the urns. Harry and Tomsy bowed their heads towards the door and left it shut, Tomsy said as they returned up stairs "Usually the only time that door is opened is when someone joins their ranks or on Samhain, when any family living here goes and honors their ancestors." "What about when you elves die?" Harry asked, solemnly. "It depends on the family we serve. A lot of light aligned families bury their dead elves, usually near their own dead or in the gardens. I've heard some neutrally aligned families either bury their elves or simply vanish them, some give the elder elves clothes so they don't need to worry about what to do with them. The darker aligned I'm told sever and shrink their favored elves heads and use the body for potion and ritual ingredients, Master Sirius said distastefully his family displays the shrunken heads going up the staircase. Those that serve a location but no family such as Hogwarts, St. Mungo's, or Gringotts will their magic return to their home and join the ambient magic they served. The Potters have always been so good to us, there is a separate room in that chamber for all the Potter elves."

"Are my parents in there?" Harry asked. Tomsy looked to Harry sadly and shook his head. "They were buried away from here, against the wishes of the Will. They lay in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow." Harry shut his eyes so Tomsy didn't see how angry that answer made him, that they were laid to rest away from the Manor against their wishes, what else in their Will was ignored. Harry would have to see about that. He kept the anger from showing but couldn't stop the short but sudden temperature spike around him.

Tomsy then took Harry out back, hoping the gardens would help his young master's mood. He knew what that heat spike meant, sensed Harry was sad and angry. The garden was massive and colorful, flowers of all kinds with fountains designed as magical creatures and footpaths of several different colors which swirled around each other when the paths overlapped. The green path led towards a hedge maze visible at the other side of the gardens. The path that was as blue as the sunny sky led towards a quidditch pitch with several good condition brooms waiting in the equipment room to be used. The path that was ocean blue led to an outdoor pool and lounge area. There were several marble paths to various gazebos around the garden. The final path had Harry snickering while Tomsy giggled, understanding the joke, the path was golden and led to the green houses; clearly one of his recent ancestors was a fan of L. Frank Baum.

With the back yard explored, and Harry in a better mood, they returned to the house where Harry led them to the library so he Tomsy could hopefully answer some of his early questions. As Harry had assumed, the central book worked as a combined magical index and summoning tool; the user wrote the name of the book they were looking for or the what type of magic they were looking for, then the book summoned the books from the shelves and if the user used the second option the titles of the books summoned wrote themselves beneath the subject, to return the book to the shelves you crossed out the name. That told Harry there were books missing from the collection. "Tomsy, did anyone borrow books from the Potter library before my parents and grandparents died?" Tomsy looked shocked at that and checked the last page… and Harry learned a few new words before soap appeared out of nowhere and shoved itself into Tomsy's mouth. After spitting the soap out, Tomsy apologized. "Very sorrow Master Harry, one of the previous Lady Potters got tired of using the charm herself every time her children cursed so added the spell to the wards, whenever **anyone** uses bad language, they get their mouth washed with soap."

With that interesting tidbit to make him wary Harry ordered Tomsy to find the missing books and let him know who if anyone took them from the house. Tomsy bowed low and popped away. As it was nearly dinner Harry decided he would make his appearance at the Leaky Cauldron and have a light dinner, come home for a proper meal, then go to the Portrait Gallery. Harry called for Dobby to let him know then Flamed to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. A little wandering around the Alley and a light dinner of vegetable soap with his first butterbeer he returned to his room to Flame home. When he arrived, a very anxious Tomsy popped in before him.

"Very sorry, Master Harry, but Dobby and Maple are arguing in the kitchen. Dobby says you told him you would have dinner when you return and is trying to cook your food while Maple is being rather adamant about her role as Cook for the Potters." Harry sighed and started walking towards the kitchen. When he arrived, he was treated to a rather rare scene, two house elves screaming at each other, Harry felt sorry for any cats in the area.

Harry whistled loudly to get their attention. "Ok, that's enough. Maple, Dobby has been cooking my meals since he bonded with me almost two months ago so is used to cooking them. Dobby, Maple has a role she hasn't gotten to fill in nearly thirteen years, serving meals for the Potter family. Either let Maple cook, Dobby, or work with her rather than fighting." Harry explained in a calm, even, tone so the elves would hopefully see they weren't in trouble. Both elves blushed heavily and chorused, "Sorry Master Harry, yes Master Harry." As they got to work cooking together, Harry stepped back out of the room. Tomsy watched him go with pride for his young Master.

Harry went to the meditation room to relax until one of the elves appeared to let him know dinner was done. After fifteen minutes, Dobby popped in to let Harry know dinner was served in the informal dinning room, as Harry requested. Harry surprised all the elves but Dobby as he instructed all the elves to join him at the table for dinner. All the elves were uncomfortable until Dobby said, "Master Harry is always asking Dobby to join him for Dinner. He told me last month he didn't want me to just serve him, but be his friend and family. Master Harry is truly a wonderful Master." After that, the elves relaxed a bit and everyone enjoyed Maple and Dobby's delicious cooking."

After dinner was done, Harry didn't want to wait any longer, he went to the Portrait Gallery. When he got to the door he stopped, suddenly nervous. What did he really expect was in there, would he really be able to talk the portraits of his parents, grandparents, and would he have the strength to leave if he found them? Harry remembered how he felt sitting before the Mirror of Erised and how he felt after it had been moved. He took a deep breath to settle himself and opened the door.

As Harry walked in, he found portraits of old Potter Heads of House with their wives, or husbands in a few cases, along with plaques stating who they were and when they lived. He thought he saw a few shuffle about as he moved by but they all seemed to be asleep. When Harry neared the end of the Gallery more of the portraits seemed to wake up as he passed, they talked amongst themselves and started to wake the older portraits. Finally, Harry came to the one of his parents and grandparents, who had woken up from the commotion of the other elder Potters. "Mom, Dad?"

"Hello Harry, we've been waiting a long time to see you again." James Potter said, a broad smile on his face. "Oh, Harry. Look how much you've grown. Your turning into a handsome young man." Lily Potter said, a mother's love shining in her painted eyes. His grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, greeted him with nods and beaming smiles. "I finally found my way here." Harry said, causing several of the nearby portraits to chuckle, snicker, and giggle.

Harry spent the next three hours there getting to know his family. Several minutes after finding his parents Dobby popped in with a comfortable chair from one of the lounges. As 9:30 rolled around Dobby popped in to let Harry know Fawkes had flamed into the entry hall and was asking for him. After saying good night to his parents, Harry left the Portrait Gallery and went down to the first floor to greet Fawkes. _"Good evening, Fawkes. Welcome back."_

" _Good evening Harry, your looking well. I heard you visited the Alley this morning and got found by Minister Fudge. He turned up shortly after lunch to let Dumbledore know, he can be funny to watch at times but mostly he's annoying. What really happened?"_ Fawkes said, amusement and curiosity shining in his eyes.

" _I went to the bank this morning to meet with my Account Manager, who apparently has been trying to reach me for years, so I could get a proper grasp of what I have. After I explained that I never received any mail before my Hogwarts letter and only letters from a select few and being escorted through the bank quickly he grouched about looking into it and moved on to explaining my estate to me. Apparently, I own the company my Uncle works for."_ Harry said with a smile. Fawkes laughed.

" _After the bank I did some shopping, got my school supplies, and generally explored since I wasn't being rushed. It was nearly lunch time so I went to grab a bite at the Leaky Cauldron, as soon as I walked in the Minister grabbed me and took me to a side room. Said I wasn't in trouble and neither was Dobby, that they fixed the damage to the house and Marge, Obliviated her and made my relatives agree to let me come back next summer; as if I'm going back there willingly. Then he insisted I stay in a Ministry paid room at the Leaky till they pick me up on September First and not to go into muggle London."_ Harry continued, still annoyed with the Minister.

" _Clearly you're not doing what the Minister thinks your doing."_ Fawkes said with a chuckle. _"I assume you have a plan, Hatchling?"_ Fawkes was definitely amused with Harry's antics.

" _Of course. Tomsy actually suggested it when I told him and Dobby about the situation. I'll Flame to my room in the Leaky Cauldron, eat a light meal, walk around Diagon Alley for an hour, return to the room, and Flame out back to the Manor. Then do the same several times a day. Dobby volunteered to do that for me but the Ministry might be watching for me using him like that so I'll just take care of it unless there is an emergency."_ Harry said, causing Fawkes to laugh. The fools would waste hours watching an empty room.

" _I was just up in the Portrait Gallery getting to know my parents. They're both fun, I know they're just magical imprints of them but at least I can finally get to know them."_ Harry said. _"So, what are you doing here? Won't the Headmaster know you've disappeared?"_

" _Not to worry Harry, Albus has gone to bed early tonight as he was up late last night trying to find you. He was making a Floo call when I came to get you so I only had until he finished. I wanted to discuss a new training schedule now that you're staying somewhere that's not being watched. I took Albus to Privet Drive so he could find out directly what happened and saw the kitchen, I think its time to start your real-world training along with your dream training. You did good raining in that stove fire, but the Dursleys showed signs of dehydration, we can't have you turning that lizard into a Mummy, now can we?"_ Fawkes said, mischief alight in his eyes as he referred to Harry's main nuisance, Draco Malfoy.

" _No, I guess we can't. Besides, I might also catch Ron and Hermione in the heat wave with him."_ Harry said with a straight face.

" _Well, we can't have that. As one of the ones watching over the school, I can't have you frying everyone who insults you. If the students turn against you like last year the whole school might go up in flames."_ Fawkes responded, only half joking. He really hoped he could get Harry sufficiently trained before the school learned the full truth behind the school motto; never tickle a sleeping dragon.

" _If your agreeable, I would like to work with you three hours a night here after Albus goes to bed. So, on average, from 10 at night till 1 in the morning, then sleep training. I'd suggest getting an afternoon nap between lunch and dinner. If you want to inform those closest to you that's fine, I'd recommend not telling the red headed one until he returns, his mother has been known to intercept her hatchlings mail."_ Harry nodded and agreed not to tell Ron or Hermione just yet, he'd wait till he saw them at the end of the month. He'd probably visit with Neville tomorrow and Luna was due back any day now, he thought with a smile.

" _Sounds like a good plan Fawkes. Thanks for all the training and help. Professor Dumbledore is lucky to have you watching over him."_ Harry responded, and bowed his head respectfully.

" _Well then, lets head down to the training room and get started. Shall we?"_ Fawkes asked. Harry thought that seemed a little odd but started walking. While he walked with Fawkes perched on his shoulder Harry asked, _"Fawkes, how do you know your way around here so well, and where this was when it was locked down?"_ Fawkes gave a nervous chuckle before responding, " _I used to visit before your grandparents died. I've been around for a while and I'm usually on good terms with your family."_ Harry nodded, accepting his answer though thought it sounded like there was more to it.

They trained on Harry's control of his conjured fire. Given that it came from him, it was more responsive to his will. By the time they finished up near midnight Harry was able to change the shape of his fire with concentration. He was exhausted when Fawkes Flamed out and Harry climbed the stairs up to the Master Bedroom. He had, had a long and busy day and needed a rest, at least his dream training helped him wake feeling refreshed and part of the nightly training was meditation.

Harry climbed into bed after changing and was asleep as soon as his head it the pillow.

* * *

Thank you everyone who has been waiting for this chapter release. Every time I tried to sit down and write I was pulled away or my Muse refused to cooperate, she absolutely **HATES** wanting to get going and not being aloud to so it took a while to get going.

Anyone who comments on my joke in the back yard I'll give a shout out to in the next chapter.

Anyone seeing similarities to several other HP fanfics, I'm taking several very popular common ideas and I like, I'd list all the stories they're from but honestly over the last 4 years I've read over a hundred HP fanfics and well over 6 million words so it would probably be a full chapter by itself and still miss people. There is one idea I threw into this chapter I've only seen in one fanfic but I can't remember the name of or its author, the Potter family crypt in Potter Manor. If they read this and pm me, I'll credit them in the next chapter or chapter after they contact me.

However, I 'think' using the mention of the Invisible Books of Invisibility might be original, if not feel free to correct me and I'll give them a call out.

Thank you all for your support, I'll hope to get the next chapter up by the end of next month, fingers crossed. Hopefully we'll get through the rest of the summer next chapter.

Updated part; replaced Charles Potter with Henry Potter, cousin to Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black. Sorry.

May your Muses never through a tantrum, such a mess… 😉.


	5. Chapter 5 Summer Training Heats Up!

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lady Rowling does; if she hasn't been given or bought a knighthood, she should get one for creating our favorite sandbox and its King.

A/N: Slight bashing of one of my favorite characters this chapter.

A/N1: Trigger warning; mentions of child abuse, child molestation and rape. No actual action.

A/N2: In this chapter, I use temperature degrees several times; I'm using Fahrenheit rather than Celsius. As my butchered attempt at accent probably gave away, I'm an American. Sorry. 😊

A/N3: I would like to thank these individuals for responding to my chapter trivia and making me laugh with their answers:

Underland98

Bahnannah

Kutiepie1

Demonboy121986

Acapellapop

To those who didn't get the reference; It was a reference to The Wizard of Oz.

Please keep an eye out for my next chapter trivia!

"Talk"

'Thought'

" _Phoenix telepathy"_

~ quotes from the book ~

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to tapping on his window. Seems she got impatient for Harry to collect her and she came to him. As Harry was getting out of bed Dobby popped in and opened the window for Hedwig. He then checked to letter Hedwig was carrying for threats before handing it to Harry with a bow. While Harry opened his letter, Dobby popped in a roost for Hedwig and got her water and owl treats. He then popped down to the Kitchen to let Maple know Harry was up and would be wanting Breakfast soon.

The letter was from Neville:

Harry;

It's been a few days and Hedwig is getting antsy. I called for Dobby and asked if it was safe to send Hedwig back and he said you were at Potter Manor. That was a surprise, but I'm glad you managed to find it, I'm happy for you. Just so you know, Luna came back yesterday with a pet; I can't wait to see Hermione's reaction to it! She also said you've had some interesting developments, not even at school and your already on another adventure it seems. Looking forward to seeing you, I'd love to visit your Manor, maybe send us an invite. Hope to hear from you soon,

Neville Longbottom

After Harry read the letter, he got dressed and headed down for breakfast. While he walked, he thought about what to tell them and if he should bring them here. He trusted both of them, but he had only just found his way here and wasn't sure if he wanted to share it. He also wasn't even sure how to get them here; he didn't know the address so the Night Bus was out, he didn't know the Floo address or if the Manor was even able to use the Floo, he also didn't feel confident about Flaming someone with him, he would have to ask Fawkes about that. "Tomsy!" Harry called out as he got to the first floor.

Tomsy popped in next to Harry and started walking beside him, as Harry hadn't stopped, towards the informal Dining Room. "Master Harry, call Tomsy?" "Yes Tomsy, a few of my friends would like to visit and I was unsure what the best way to do so would be. What would you recommend and would I have to do anything to let them in?"

Tomsy was silent for a few moments while he thought of how-to best answer. "For Master Harry's friends to visit without being led in you would need to adjust the wards, which you can do from the Ward room. Given they are Master Harry's friends, I would presume they are too young to apparate, I would advise sending one of the elves to Pop them here or they could use the Floo. I would advise against the Floo though as you would need to adjust the Floo entry and I was ordered not to by your Grandfather, Master Fleamont. There is only a simple sealing ward on the door, so I would advise waiting till you learn more and can modify the defenses, which would require you to do wand magic."

Harry nodded, thoughtfully. He didn't want more trouble with the Ministry, and activating his Floo after its been unused in over 13 years would be quite noticeable. Not to mention them detecting him using magic so far from Diagon Alley. "After Breakfast, please take me to the Ward room and walk me through adjusting the Wards, Tomsy." Harry said, as they neared the Dining room. As Harry walked in, the table flashed and platters of Harry's favorite breakfast foods appeared. As with Dinner the night before, Harry had Tomsy gather the elves so they could have breakfast together. The elves looked nervous for a few moments, but after Harry fixed himself a plate they relaxed and enjoyed breakfast with Harry.

Harry smiled as he finished, then looked to Maple and Dobby, who were sitting next to each other. "Thank you, Maple, Dobby, for a marvelous breakfast. I'm glad to see the rest of you getting comfortable with eating with me." Maple and Dobby blushed at Harry's praise, but both wore broad smiles. All the elves at the table smiled and thanked Maple, following their Masters lead. Tomsy was pleased, Harry was much like his parents and grandparents; amazingly skilled and kind to his staff. It had been years since he had seen his fellow elves so happy.

Once everyone was done, with Dobby and Maple popping away to do the dishes, Harry had Tomsy lead him down to the Ward room and directed him to a glass case with a book, ink and quill and the Potter crest at the base of the glass. "Since Master Harry isn't allowed to use wand magic yet you need to enter their names into the Ward book. As you are still the Heir you can open the case, but the book cannot be removed, only the Lord of the House can do so. Press you palm on the crest and flare your magic briefly, though if I may Master Harry please control the heat you give off when you do so, it would be rather bad if you turn the book to ash." Tomsy instructed with a small smile. Harry smiled and did as he was instructed, while keeping a tight lease on his temperature control. After a moment of flared magic, the lock clicked and opened.

Harry opened the book to the last page, where there were several names that were written and not scratched out or blurred. "To add someone to the be allowed to pass through the wards you must write their name. To remove someone from the allowed list, merely scratch their name out and they won't be able to approach the Manor without the wards detecting them and alerting those within. If a name is blurred, that person died before they were removed from the book, so that intruders could not use their image to gain entry." Harry added Luna, Neville, Madam Longbottom, Hermione and Ron to the list. He then scratched out one of the remaining names: Albus Dumbledore.

"Tomsy, is there any way to check who passes through the Wards, and how has the tracking of the missing books coming?" Harry asked. Given what Fawkes had said the night before last, Harry had a nagging feeling he didn't like.

"There are several drawers in the desk of the Lords study that can only be opened by the Lord of the House. In one of those drawers there should be a self-updating list of those who pass through the Wards. There were several books from the list that were in the various reading areas and lounges around the house, those Tomsy returned to the Library. There are a few in the Potter Family Vault, but Tomsy isn't able to take them from the Vault without being told. The remainder of the missing books are located in Headmaster Dumbledore's private study, Tomsy was unable to retrieve those. Tomsy is very sorry, Master Harry."

"Do not punish yourself for this, Tomsy." Harry said, quickly. "I told you to find the books and let me know who, if anyone, took them from the house. Thank you for your hard work Tomsy." He could see Tomsy was still troubled but didn't look about to punish himself.

Harry made a mental note of the remaining people allowed through the wards and closed the book and case. After considering his options he decided to Flame to Longbottom Hall to talk to Neville directly. So, Harry called for Dobby to go ask if he may come over, and went back to the main entrance and waited. When Dobby returned with permission, Harry asked Dobby to cover for him today, then Flamed to Longbottom Hall.

 **FG**

Harry arrived at almost the same spot he had two nights before, at the base of a long driveway leading to Longbottom Hall. He didn't know if it was subconscious or magical but accepted that would be his arrival point when Flaming. When Harry got to the front doors he knocked and waited. Moments later the Longbottom elf allowed him to enter.

The elf took him to the greeting room he had arrived in when he first visited. After a minute Madam Longbottom came in, wand out, and asked "What have you been studying this summer with my grandson?". Harry answered, "The Bond of Valor." Madam Longbottom gave a sigh of relief and lowered here wand. "Sorry Harry, but you know how cautious we are and you came through the front door rather than get transported by your elf."

"Not a problem, Madam Longbottom. It's always best to be cautious when visitors aren't scheduled. Thank you for letting Hedwig stay here the last few days." Harry said, with a smile. Over the summer, Harry had found out more about what happened to Neville's parents, so he could definitely understand her caution. It's one of the reasons he agreed with Tomsy to leave the Floo off at Potter Manor.

"No problem at all, Harry. Thank you for letting us know what was happening. I'm sure Neville would have been worried if you just stopped coming without warning." Madam Longbottom said, as the door behind her opened. "Welcome back, Harry. Glad to see your safe." Neville said, walking into the room to greet Harry. As he reached Harry, they grasped each other's fore arms, like they had done since they initiated the bond by accident.

"Sorry to worry you Neville. I just couldn't risk the trouble with the Dursleys and then had a very busy day in Diagon Alley yesterday morning and Potter Manor yesterday afternoon. Tomsy, the Potter Head Elf, took me on a tour of the Manor after I got home and I spent three hours in the Portrait Gallery getting to know my parents and previous generations of Potters." Said Harry, as they moved to the couches.

"How did you go from being unable to leave your relatives," Neville knew better by know than to refer to the Dursleys as Harry's family, "to finding Potter Manor. As far as I know, nobody knows where it is." Neville said, eager to hear about Harry's last week.

Harry told Neville and Madam Longbottom about Marge's visit, his escape, Flaming for the first time to escape the magical dog, being taken to Potter Manor by Fawkes, his trip to Gringotts, his shopping trip, being found by Fudge, and his tour around Potter Manor. Neville and Madam Longbottom were shocked and outraged when Harry told them what Marge did and said, this time managing to control his temper so he wouldn't cause the room to heat up. The news had both Longbottoms blood boiling without Harry adding more heat to the equation.

As Harry finished his tale the Longbottom elf popped in with refreshments and calming droughts for Neville and Madam Longbottom. "Well young man, that certainly is quite the tale. And Fudge just swept the reasons for the outburst away and is insisting you return there next summer? Well, I'm certainly going to be having some rather strong words with him, and if that undersecretary of his gets uppity about it I'll roast here hide and send her to France." Madam Longbottom said, calm as could be if you didn't count the storm clouds in her eyes. Harry was slightly curious about this 'undersecretary', both Madam Longbottom and Fawkes seemed to hold a great deal of irritation towards her.

Just as Harry was about to ask about the undersecretary, the Floo activated and out stepped Luna Lovegood. "Good morning, Madam Longbottom, sorry to intrude. I had the feeling Harry was here. The answer to your question is Pandora." Luna said, in her usual airy voice. Harry noticed a touch of annoyance and sadness in her eyes, while Madam Longbottom stuttered. With a huff, Madam Longbottom motioned her towards the couch.

"Good morning, Harry." Luna said, while giving Harry a light hug before sitting down. "Did you like the pictures I sent you?" A slight blush to her cheeks.

Harry saw the blush and figured she was talking about both the photo and the card. He smiled lightly and said, "Yes, both were beautiful. I can't wait to see Hermione's reaction. Did you get to bring it back with you?"

Luna giggled. "He's asleep in my room. I took a page out of Newt Scamander's book and had daddy make a pocket dimension inside my trunk, so I can take him to Hogwarts."

"I was just telling Neville and his Grandmother about my last week, and why I'm not staying at the Dursley's anymore this summer. They needed calming droughts after I was done, so I hope you don't mind waiting till later to hear. Suffice to say; things went south rather quickly after my Uncle's sister arrived for a stay the afternoon of my birthday, she was rather rude, things got a bit heated, and I had to leave. I was attacked by a magical dog after I left, used a new gift to get away, Fawkes showed up and took me to Potter Manor."

Luna didn't need Harry to retell his birthday weekend, she had Seen most of it. What she saw had her demand they end their trip early, after scaring off every magical creature in a mile radius of their campsite. The only reason she didn't go straight to Surrey was because she had Seen the results. That didn't mean she didn't have plans to get back at the Dursleys for them allowing Marge to assault Harry like that. And she had separate, more interesting, plans for 'Marge the Barge'. Ripper had already been punished for daring to bite Harry. All this passed through her mind for the briefest of moments before she pushed it to the back of her mind. This promised to be a fun day, she didn't want to ruin it with more dark thoughts than needed.

"This morning I added all of you to the Ward Book, so if you'd like to visit or need a quick escape, call for Dobby, Tomsy, or one of the other Potter elves you get to know and they'll take you to the greeting room at Potter Manor. My Grandfather locked the Floo before he died and told Tomsy not to open it until the Greeting room could be better secured, which didn't happen before they died. Madam Longbottom, I suppose you could also apparate there after you've been taken, though I would rather you call for an elf. I still don't know everything about the Manor and its defenses.

Neville and Luna smiled broadly. Every old family took pride in their Ancestral home, so each of their estates was rather grand, no matter how humble the family. Each Lord of the House adds something to improve the estate and the Potters were older than the Longbottoms. Madam Longbottom was surprised and grateful for the invitation, at least as surprised as she could be after taking a strong dose of calming drought. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, for the invitation. I'm sure we would love to visit and will call for one of your elves when we do. Neville, if it's okay with Mr. Potter, would you like to go today? I still have some matters to take care of, I might visit Sunday." Madam Longbottom said.

"Not a problem, Madam Longbottom, that was one of the reasons I came over today, to invite you and Neville. I was going to visit Luna next, but she's already here." Harry said with a smile, turning slightly to look at Luna. She was smiling sweetly, her eyes shining with mirth. She didn't want Harry to visit yet, her dad might let slip some of her creative ideas.

"I'd love to visit today." Luna and Neville said at the same time. They blinked, looked at each other, and laughed. Harry chuckled and called for Dobby and Tomsy. "I would like you two to take Luna and Neville to Potter Manor in a moment. I'm going to share one more thing with Madam Longbottom today and trust she keeps it to herself."

With a nod from Madam Longbottom and her promise to keep what he was about to reveal secret, Harry continued. "When Fawkes saved my life by giving me some of his tears, he did more than neutralize the venom and heal my body down in the Chamber of Secrets. After I got back to my dorm and fell asleep, the magic of Fawkes tears did more, they didn't just get absorbed by my blood but by my magical core. When I awoke, I had grown slightly, could see clearly, and all but the two magical scars were gone. After that I could see magic and understand it better, that was how I could tell Neville's wand was fighting him. When I visited the Headmaster the last week of school, I was nearly blinded by all the magic in his office and especially Fawkes. Fawkes noticed and realized what was happening, he reached out to me and taught me how to control my sight. Over the summer so far, he's visited my mind each night and has been training me; he gave me several gifts when he saved my life and has been teaching me how to control them. One of these gifts is the ability to Flame travel like a Phoenix, it's how I got to Potter Manor and how I got here this morning."

Madam Longbottom looked skeptical, but Harry could understand. He had just told her he had been hearing a phoenix's voice for more than a month. She appeared to be thinking over what he'd said, considering if it was even possible. She looked over to Neville, who looked shocked but seemed to believe what Harry said; that meant Harry believed what he had said, the Bond of Valor prevented those that share it from lying to each other. She looked to Luna, who nodded her head and smiled.

Augusta Longbottom had seen and heard a lot in her long life, but this was certainly up there with the hard to believe. Although, it did explain the triggering of the proximity and magical travel relocation wards the night before last. She looked at Harry, with a raised eyebrow, and asked "Why are you telling me this?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief he didn't notice he was holding. "Because, Madam Longbottom, I trust you, Neville, and Luna. I don't want to hide my secrets from everyone, and I don't want to put Neville in a position where he has to keep my secrets from you. I know I need to trust some adults in my life, there is still so much I need to learn and I know I might need your help dealing with things I'm not old enough to handle. I hope you believe and trust me."

Madam Longbottom smiled and looked at Harry fondly. She was proud he understood that he couldn't do everything yet and honored he trusted her enough to keep his secrets and guide him. She nodded to Harry, who smiled back.

"Thank you, Madam Longbottom. I look forward to your visit. Neville, Luna, I'll see you there soon." With that, Harry stood and Flamed back to Potter Manor. Madam Longbottom and Neville looked to where Harry had just been with amazement. Luna just smiled and grabbed Dobby's hand. She said "Dobby, would you mind taking me to Potter Manor?" With a slight pop she vanished leaving only the Longbottoms.

"Be safe and respectful, Neville. You might be friends, but your visiting his ancestral home. If Mr. Potter really is being trained by a phoenix, I'd hate to get on his bad side." Madam Longbottom said.

"Don't worry, Gran, I will. And don't worry, so long as you don't attack him or those he cares about, you don't need to be afraid of Harry. There are two at Hogwarts that might need to worry, but not us. Though I do hope Ravenclaw learned their lesson last year, I don't want to think what Harry would do if they messed with Luna again." Neville replied.

"Thank you for your patience, Tomsy. Would you mind taking me to Harry?" Neville said, holding out his hand towards the elf. He smiled and grabbed Neville's hand and they disappeared with a soft pop.

Augusta looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded and returned to her office. As she walked, she made a silent prayer to magic for the safety of Ravenclaw house and that she never betrayed Harry's trust. If she hadn't just promised him to keep his secrets, she would have Floo called Flitwick to let him know what he might have to deal with.

 **FG**

Once they had all arrived Harry gave them the tour. Harry enjoyed watching their reactions to the different areas of his Manor. Neville marveled at all the magical plants cared for in the greenhouse, his praise drew out the elf that took care of them and they eagerly discussed how the plants were cared for. When Neville and Woodsy finally noticed Harry and Luna chuckling both blushed, before Woodsy gave Harry a low bow and popped away to continue his tasks.

Neville and Luna enjoyed the tour and it took several minutes to get Luna out of the Library after Harry let them each have a go at the Index; Luna searched for books containing other creatures she and her Father had been looking for and several books came flying. Harry let her borrow one book and she chose a book about Crumple Horned Snorkackes, while making a mental note to borrow a book about wracksports. Needless to say, she was very happy touring Harry's Manor and spending time with them after a month away.

After lunch, Harry took them to the outdoor pool, where Dobby fetched swim trunks for Harry and Neville and a sky-blue one-piece for Luna. After swimming for an hour, Harry took them over to the Quidditch Pitch to fly till three. Then Harry apologized to end the day there, but explained that he needed to catch a nap before Dinner and his evening training with Fawkes. He also invited them back the next day, which both eagerly accepted. Neville calling for his family's house elf and Luna being taken back by Dobby before he visited the Alley again.

 **FG**

When Harry woke that evening from a relaxing nap, he called for Dobby to see what he had been up to in his trips to the Alley. "Dobby was very active, visited many shops. Mr. Fortescue is very nice; gave Dobby free ice cream every time I passed by; Dobby tried many flavors to see what Master Harry might like." 'Well,' Harry though, 'that explains why Dobby looks to be on a sugar high.'

"Thanks for covering for me today, Dobby. You were a big help." Harry said. Dobby smiled widely and hugged Harry. Harry patted Dobby's shoulder after a minute so he could continue. "I think I'll take the last shift of the day before Dinner, what flavor would you recommend?"

"Dobby recommends the Strawberry and Peanut Butter ice cream; it was interesting and Dobby thinks Master Harry will like it." Dobby said, quickly. He then bowed and popped down to the Kitchen to help Maple with Dinner. Harry chuckled lightly while getting ready. He then Flamed to his room at the Leaky Cauldron, and walked down to grab a light Dinner at the pub before going out into the Alley to do a little exploring of his own. He stopped by Fortescue's to try a scoop of the ice cream Dobby recommended and found he quite enjoyed it. When Harry ordered it, he mentioned it was so good he had to get another after his Dinner; Fortescue sold out of that flavor before he closed for the day.

Harry walked around for another half hour and returned to his room at a quarter till seven. He Flamed back to the Manor, where he and his elves had a proper meal together. After Dinner, Harry went back up to the Portrait Gallery to visit with his parents some more. At half past Nine Tomsy popped in to inform Harry Fakes had arrived for their training. Harry walked down to greet him, then they made their way down to the training room. They trained for three hours, with a thirty-minute break, calling it a night at One.

Fawkes left back to Hogwarts and Harry went up to bed, after a hot bath, heated by his powers. That night, while they continued dream training, Harry asked Fawkes about Flaming with someone else. Therefore, they focused on the theory and mental exercises needed to Flame with someone tagging along. They agreed it would be a while before Harry was ready to try Flaming with someone unless it was an emergency, Fawkes informed Harry the results of failing were considerably worse than splinching while Apparating.

 **FG**

The next morning Harry woke up at Seven, had a nice Breakfast with his elves, then Flamed to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. After a light meal at the pub, Harry walked out into the Alley for an hour's stroll. When Harry returned to the Manor at half past Eight, he found Neville and Luna waiting for him in the Library. They asked where he'd been, so he told them about his meeting with Fudge and the aftermath.

"So, I have meals here, Flame to the Leakey Cauldron for a light meal and an hour of walking around the Alley, then return to my room at the Leakey to Flame back here. Yesterday, I had Dobby disguise himself as me, while I showed you all around. I can't do that all the time, as I believe the Ministry might be watching to make sure I actually stay in the Alley." Harry explained.

Neville looked dumbfounded; Luna was giggling. Harry was right of course, he had been followed as he walked this morning by some rather shoddy Aurors, namely Dawlish and some trainees. One particularly clumsy trainee managed to knock over the barrel of eye of newts, causing a massive mess and a chewing out from Dawlish. She was the one stuck watching Harry's room till the next shift.

Since they were all already in the Library, they each grabbed a book that interested them and sat together in the central reading area. Neville chose a book on advanced Herbology, Luna chose the book about wracksports, and Harry retrieved the Invisible Book of Invisibility. Harry was interested in the magic that made it work and knew his fathers' cloak wasn't without drawbacks; you were only invisible under it, it could be summoned off you, you could still be heard, and you could still be smelled. He also still suspected cats could see through it, due to Mrs. Norris still seeming to see him back in his first year.

There were many useful spells listed in the table of context; spells to mask sound, spells to erase scents, spells to turn yourself and others invisible, and spells to make objects invisible to all but the caster. They read in the Library for several hours, occasionally repeating what was in the books they were reading, till it was time for lunch. Harry invited them to stay for lunch, which they graciously accepted, and sat down to eat with his friends and house elves.

As lunch was finishing up, Harry thanked Maple and Dobby for another fine meal, and got ready to make his second appearance at the Leaky Cauldron. Luna and Neville asked if they could come with him. Harry thought about it for a moment; he couldn't take them with Flame travel yet, he didn't want to connect his fireplace to the Floo network yet, and if someone was watching his room it would look rather odd for two new people to walk out when only one walked in so popping them in with house elves was out. Then it came to him, he could have them return home with help from elves and then Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry shared his idea with them and they both grinned. "Now, do we meet there by surprise or intent?" Harry asked.

"I have an idea," said Luna. "You can go down to lunch and wait at a table by the fireplace, we'll wait a few minutes and then Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. When we get there, you'll see us and invite us to sit with you. We'll each have some tea while you eat your snack and then we can walk around the Alley together and return to your room when it's time to come back. Then we can be brought back to the room when you're about to take your afternoon nap. It might be a good idea for you to come back to the room for a moment, just in case there is someone watching your room and they try to peak or sneak inside."

Everyone at the table grinned. Harry was so happy he gave Luna a sideways hug, causing her to blush lightly, nowhere near Weasley red, and causing Neville to smirk knowingly.

 **FG**

Harry Flamed to his room at the Leaky Cauldron, and as soon as he opened his door, he noticed the magical outline of a person. Needless to say, he was not surprised but not exactly pleased. He kept his thoughts and emotions in check though as he passed them and made his way downstairs. At least now he knew someone for sure was watching his room. As he walked down the stairs, he quietly called for Dobby, who appeared with a quite pop. "Dobby, there is someone outside my room here. Would mind making things a little colder in that hot hallway for them?" Harry said, with a mischievous smile.

Dobby smirked and snapped his fingers. In the hall behind them there was a sudden cold snap, lowering the temperature of the hall by a nippy 30 degrees. They quietly laughed as they heard a woman exclaim in surprise. A wink from Harry and a snap from Dobby, and the hall was back to its previous temperature. "BLIMEY!" They both heard and they had to hold the walls to not fall down laughing. Clearly the witch watching his room, for that was most certainly a woman's voice just then, had quickly cast a heating charm to combat the cold snap just in time for the temperature to jump back to its previous toasty summer usual.

With a smile, Dobby popped back to Potter Manor while Harry continued down the stairs, grinning. After a full lunch already, and knowing his friends would be joining him in a few minutes, Harry requested a Bakewell tart and tea. Shortly after he had sat down, the Floo activated and out stepped Neville. Luna followed seconds after. Once they were both through, they made their way to Harry.

Harry told them about the invisible woman watching his room and the prank he played on her with Dobby. Both smirked at the poor watchwoman's misfortune. After a minute of waiting the Bakewell tart and tea was served and they all enjoyed the treat. It took them nearly 10 minutes to finish the tart, halfway through the invisible Auror trainee tripped at the second to last step, causing a racket.

Once they were done; Harry, Luna, and Neville went out the back and into Diagon Alley. They started off their visit with a trip to the Apothecary. They browsed its wares for several minutes before purchasing what they were low on for their next year's stock and Neville got some seeds for his greenhouse.

After they left the Apothecary, Luna led them down the Alley a way before turning into a side alley. Harry and Neville hurried to catch up, and almost ran into Luna standing in front of a building shaped like a pair of rainbow glasses. The sign above the glasses said The Quibbler. Luna beamed at her friends and walked in, Harry and Neville following a few moments later. As they entered, they saw a large amount of paintings featuring magical animals they had only heard described to them by Luna.

Moon frogs on a pond bathed in a full moons light. **Blibbering Humdingers** , Heliopaths galloping out of volcanoes. Clouds of black Wrackpurts floating about someone. **Umgabular Shashkilter** , Nargles zipping about mistletoe. **Aquavirius Maggots** , Gulping Plimpies swimming in what looked to be the Black Lake at Hogwarts. And **Crumple-Horned Snorkackes** with a wall sized copy of Luna holding one next to the painting.

Luna was standing at the reception desk talking to a young witch, barely out of Hogwarts, wearing spectrespecs. "Is my father in, April? My friends and I were in Diagon Alley and I wanted to introduce them." Luna asked

"Sorry, Ms. Lovegood, but your father received a Floo call about a Blibbering Humdinger sighting and rushed out to investigate. He said he'd be back in a few hours. Would you like me to let him know you were here?" April replied.

"Yes please, April. There is always another opportunity. Enjoy the latest edition." Luna said with a smile. She wasn't that surprised her father wasn't in; he was always busy with the many responsibilities of running a newspaper.

After leaving The Quibbler, they walked the stalls to kill time. After they walked the length of the Alley they stopped in at Flourish and Blotts to look for some new books. Neville browsed the Herbology section, and chose several books on advanced care for magical plants. Luna looked through books about magical painting. Harry looked for elemental magic and books on phoenixes.

Nearly thirty minutes later, and nearly a hundred Galleons lighter, they left the book shop. Harry decided to grab some ice-cream before they headed back to Potter Manor, so lead the group to Fortescue's to try some more new flavors. Florian Fortescue was pleased to see Harry stopping by again, this time with friends, and once again gave Harry free samples.

Three bowls of ice-cream and three happy pre-teens later, Harry and his friends headed back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could continue fooling the Ministry. They went up to Harry's room and called for Dobby and Tomsy, who would take Luna and Neville while Harry Flamed back to Potter Manor.

Out in the hall, the trainee was back in position to wait for the three kids to come back out. Surly they couldn't stay in there all afternoon, right?

 **FG**

Once they were back at the Manor, Harry convinced Luna and Neville to try out the exercise room. Neville looked a bit unsure, but agreed when Luna pointed out they had just enjoyed a Bakewell Tart and ice-cream. They used the in-door exercise equipment for two hours, then went out to the greenhouses for an hour to relax.

Harry accompanied them back to the Leaky Cauldron. When he opened the door to his room, he heard snoring coming from the hallway. He focused on his true sight and found the trainee Auror that had been tailing them asleep under an invisibility cloak. Harry shut the door quietly and told the others what he found.

After a short planning session, with some help from Tomsy, they decided what to do. Harry went back to the door and opened it. "Thanks for coming by, guys. How about we meet up again tomorrow?" Harry said loudly.

"Sure Harry, we'll stop by tomorrow. About the same time." Neville agreed, loudly.

"Thanks for a fun day, Harry. I can't wait till tomorrow." Luna agreed, giggling loudly.

"I'm going to take a nap. See you tomorrow." Harry said, closing the door. Harry slid down the door silently laughing. The Auror looked totally lost and miserable, holding her head from waking up to such loud noise. With Luna and Neville on their way home, Harry Flamed back to Potter Manor to actually take his afternoon nap.

 **FG**

After a three-hour nap, a house elf woke him for dinner. Harry and his elves enjoyed a lovely meal before his third trip to Diagon Alley for the day. To keep up illusions, he got a bowl of stew and bread, with butterbeer to drink. In the corner of the pub he could see what looked like the watcher he messed with being chewed out by her commanding officer. As the privacy spell they had put up came down Harry heard the end of their conversation.

"I'm warning you, Nymphadora, if I find out you've fallen asleep at the watch again, you're out. I don't care what Moody says, you're still a trainee and on probation!" Dawlish exclaimed, smirking at the trainee. She was a metamorphmagus and despite keeping her mouth shut her hair had turned a deep red. Then he noticed Harry looking their way and grimaced. "Carry on, Tonks." He said, before briskly walking towards the Floo.

As Harry ate, he watched to trainee, Ms. Tonks, picking at her food while carefully sneaking glances at Harry. He felt a little bad for her, it must have been rather boring watching a door all afternoon, he couldn't fault her for falling asleep. Once Harry finished his food, he brought his bowl up to the counter, said something quietly to Tom, then walked out the back with his butterbeer. A minute after he left and as Tonks was about to get up to follow, Tom came over with a butterbeer and said it was already paid for.

She thanked Tom, then took the bottle it was in and moved to follow Harry out the back. Harry wandered the shops still open. He spent a few minutes watching as the workers at the magical menagerie fed the animals in their care. Harry then spent the last ten minutes of his hour in the Alley enjoying another new flavor from Fortescue's.

Harry thanked Mr. Fortescue and returned to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He said goodnight to Tom as he headed up the stairs, knowing the trainee was still following him. Once he was in his room, he Flamed away back to Potter Manor. Tonks made a note for her report of Harry's activities and settled in to wait out her shift. While she had been following Harry, she picked up some reading material in Flourish and Blotts.

 **FG**

After Harry returned home, he went up to the Portrait Gallery to spend more time with his parent's portraits until Fawkes came for their nightly training. While he was there, he noticed that his great grandfather was out again. He tried to ask Fleamont about him, but for some reason all the portraits were unwilling to discuss him.

Just before 10, Tomsy came up to get Harry for his training with Fawkes. He said good night to the portraits and walked down to the entry hall. On the way down he tried asking what Tomsy knew about Henry Potter. "Very sorry, Master Harry, but Tomsy cannot say. Every time I try to focus on him, I'm forced to think about something else." Tomsy said sadly. "It's ok, Tomsy. If you can't remember, I understand." Harry reassured Tomsy it was ok, but he couldn't help thinking it was a bit odd.

Once they arrived in the entry hall, Harry found Fawkes snacking on some shredded fish, much like Tomsy brought him the night they arrived here. " _Good evening, Fawkes. Touch hungry?"_ Harry said, with a smirk.

" _Good evening, Hatchling. I hope you had a pleasant day."_ Fawkes replied while eating his fish. He saw the amused gleam in Harry's eye and wasn't about to take the bait.

" _Not bad. My friends came to visit and followed me to Diagon Alley. Messed with a trainee Auror that was assigned to tail me. Felt a little bad for her, so I paid for a bottle of butterbeer for her and spent a bit of time in Flourish and Blotts so she could find something to read while she watches my empty room."_ Harry said, with a smile. He was still amused to be proven right about someone wasting their day watching his empty room.

" _Well, that was nice of you. So, ready for this evenings training? I figure we'll work an hour on each on your previous lessons, then move on to something new tonight."_ Fawkes said, as he finished his fish.

With that they set off towards the basement for Harry's evening practical training. For the first hour they worked on summoning and controlling fire, Harry could now manipulate the flames quickly and by the end of the first hour he had a small ball of white fire zooming around the edge of the room while he kept his eyes on Fawkes. After the first hour ended Harry retracted his fire and they started on pin-point Flaming, if Harry wanted to Flame anyone with him Fawkes wanted Harry to master Flaming with accuracy, ease and precision. By the end of the hour they were playing a game of tag by Flaming behind each other.

" _Now Harry, what I'm about to teach you is a version of Occlumency. This skill has many uses, key among them are emotional control, memory improvement, and protecting your mind from being invaded by Legilimency. There are two kinds of Legilimency; passive Legilimency allows you to view your targets surface thoughts by making direct eye contact, frontal Legilimency is used by pointing your wand at your target and casting Legilimency, allowing you to see all of your targets memories and for those skilled in the talent modify memories."_ Fawkes said, as they moved into their third hour of training.

" _We will need to practice this in the real world, if you succeed in using this skill it would block my connection to you while you sleep, since while we train in your dreams, I am technically invading your mind to do so. Now, to start we shall focus on meditation to order the mind. While you meditate, I want you to form the image of a fire in your mind, as bright as you can make it."_ Fawkes continued, making eye contact with Harry.

And so, Harry focused on an image of a bright fire as he meditated. It was actually much harder than he thought to focus on the image while he could feel Fawkes looking into his mind but not entering. By the end of the hour he was mentally exhausted from the exercise. At the end of the hour, Fawkes told Harry to flare the image of the flame in his mind. _"If someone gets into your mind without you knowing you can still force them out. If any creature is blinded, most will attempt to retreat to safety while they recover rather than attack blindly. Those that do not run from being blinded can also be driven off by intense heat."_ Fawkes explained, intensifying his gaze into Harry.

Harry forced all his remaining focus into increasing the bright flame into a blinding white inferno. At that moment two things happened; Fawkes let out a surprised squawk and fell over while Harry crumpled in exhaustion. Fawkes laid on his back stunned for a full minute before righting himself and looking to Harry. When he saw Harry unconscious, he got worried and called out for a Potter elf. Tomsy popped in and squeaked when he saw Harry collapsed and rushed to his side.

Checking Harry over with elf magic and finding him magically exhausted but otherwise fine, he called for Dobby and together they cleaned Harry, switched his clothes with his pajamas and Dobby popped him up to bed. Once Dobby had left with Harry, Tomsy turned his attention to the still dazed Fawkes. If Fawkes wasn't immortal, he might've been afraid of the look in the little elf's eyes.

"WHAT WAS YOUS THINKING?!" Berated Tomsy, hands balled in anger. "Yous will tells me right now why Master Harry collapsed from magical exhaustion, or so help Tomsy I will tells Master Harry yous secret!" Tomsy demanded and threatened Fawkes. Fawkes sighed and tried to fly to a perch that had been brought there for him only to lose his balance as soon as he took off. Tomsy stood there with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk, much to Fawkes ire.

" _I was teaching Harry the beginnings of Occlumency, so that Albus and his pet bat couldn't find out where Harry has been this since his birthday and what he has been doing over the summer. I had him focus on the image of a bright fire in his mind for an hour while I looked into his mind. As our face to face training for the night was coming to a close, I told Harry to flare the image of flame as I explained the basics of removing someone from your mind. I can only assume Harry took it as a challenge to make me leave his mind and overestimated how much I would resist. The white-hot fire he was holding in his mind, which would already keep out most passive Legilimency attempts flash flamed into a blinding Inferno, ejecting me from his mind and knocking me out for a full minute. He must have pushed a considerable amount of his magic into the attempt."_ Fawkes explained, the tips of his wings against his head, as if massaging his head. He was definitely going to have a migraine tomorrow.

Tomsy was still mad but took pity on Fawkes. He snapped his fingers and Fawkes floated onto the perch he had attempted to fly to. He popped away for a moment and return shortly with an eyedropper full of headache relief potion. Fawkes saw the potion in the dropper and inwardly grumbled about the amount, but he couldn't fault Tomsy's loyalty to Harry and meaning to or not he had hurt Harry. He sighed again and took the potion.

"Theres be no dream training tonight or until he wakes up. Yous will not push him that far again or yous will not be welcome back here until the Lord of the House says otherwise. Yous may be able to pass through the Wards but that doesn't mean we elves can't keep you out." Tomsy said, brokering no argument. Fawkes nodded his head and then held it in his wingtips again, the dosage Tomsy had provided was rather on the short side for one his size.

"Yous might want to have Henry's portrait visit, Master Harry be noticing and asking." Tomsy said, before snapping his fingers. After a flash of magic, Fawkes and the perch he was on were out on the front yard. His head still hurt too much to Flame safely so he attempted to take off again. Successfully doing so, he set a course for Hogwarts, it was going to be a long flight and he had to be back before Albus woke up.

 **FG**

Harry slept through the night and the next two days. During that time, Neville and Luna visited and found out what happened to Harry. Neville looked worried but Luna looked disgruntled, which made Neville worry even more. "I'm going to have words with that bird when I get a chance." Luna said. Over in Scotland, in the Headmasters office, Fawkes woke from his nap with a start and looked worriedly towards Potter Manor. The Sorting hat noticed Fawkes reaction and chortled softly; when Fawkes had returned very late the Sorting hat had made him tell what had happened.

Dobby made sure to make Harry seen throughout Diagon Alley, including meeting Neville and Luna at the Leaky Cauldron to keep up that additional appearance. All the elves were rather subdued while Harry was unconscious and more than a little miffed with Fawkes. They did their tasked and took meals together as they had since Harry had arrived, but they were quiet and concerned.

Rather than leave Harry's Manor while he slept, they decided to keep him company. They each grabbed a book from the Library to read while Harry slept. When they returned the second day to find Harry was still recovering, they grabbed more books from the Library to sit and watch over Harry. Neville was both a little interested and concerned when Luna retrieved a rather large tome on Phoenixes. As they read Neville would occasionally look up to see Luna's eye twitching and muttering.

Sunday morning, Harry woke up just as the sun was rising. As soon as he sat up, he was surprised as every Potter elf popped into the Master Bedroom. They were all excited to see that Harry had woken up. After getting them to settle down, he thanked them for their concern and asked they go back to what they were doing. Maple announced Breakfast would be ready in 15 minutes, which gave Harry plenty of time to take a shower and get dressed. Harry was happy to see all his elves smiling and laughing as they had Breakfast with him.

At half past 8, Dobby and Tomsy popped off to retrieve Harry's friends. When they returned, they brought Madam Longbottom as well. She greeted Harry formally, so Harry returned in kind, then smiled and started giving her a guided tour. He asked Tomsy to come along in case Madam Longbottom had any questions he didn't have answers to. Tomsy bowed and followed right behind Harry, providing additional information as they went.

It took them two hours and when they were done it was time for morning tea. They sat in one of first floor lounges while they waited for Dobby and Tomsy to get the tea, when they returned Madam Longbottom was surprised when Harry asked them both to join them. Seeing her surprise Harry said, "I treat my elves like they're all a part of my family. I appreciate all their hard work and taking meals with them helps me connect with them and learn about them individually and as a whole. It's only been a few days, but I'm glad they're all willing and starting to enjoy our meal times."

They all smiled at Harry and Madam Longbottom thanked both elves for their hard work. She then thanked Harry and Tomsy for a splendid tour and complimented his Manor. "Well, Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you are up and about. Neville told me about what happened, I hope you'll be more careful moving forward with your training."

"Not to worry, Madam Longbottom, I'll be careful. I'm sure Fawkes was just as surprised as everyone else. I still plan to practice Occlumency though, it sounded interesting and it was a challenge holding the image until Fawkes told me to flare it. I guess I might have put too much force into repelling him." Harry said, shyly.

Madam Longbottom huffed. "The eagerness and impatience of youth." She said, shaking her head with a wry smile. "If you're going to insist on learning Occlumency, I'm going to start training Neville in it. The Bond you share helps both you learn what the other learns, so you'll both get it twice as fast if the both of you train the skill." She looked to Neville to make sure he understood.

"Yes, Gran. I guess since he was training a mental magic, we can both learn, that would explain the dream I had the same night Harry collapsed. I was in a large, humid, jungle, filled with all the plants I'd ever seen. Then I suddenly woke up, sharply, just before 1." Neville said, while nodding.

"That will make this much easier, that you already have a mental image you can focus on. We'll discuss when I'll train you when we get home." Madam Longbottom said, with a smile. "For now, Mr. Potter, would it be ok to visit the Portrait Gallery? I would like to speak to some old friends." She asked.

"Not a problem, Madam Longbottom, it's on the top floor. I'll lead you." Replied Harry, happy he could help her. While they walked up the stairs, they talked about his parents and grandparents. She told Harry about letters her son, Neville's Father, sent home about Harry's dad and his group of friends, the Marauders.

When they reached the Portrait Gallery, Harry led them to the back where his recent relatives hung. It was a happy, if teary, Madam Longbottom that left an hour later after many stories were shared. Harry noticed though that whatever kept Tomsy from talking about his Great-grandfather also affected Madam Longbottom. He noticed her eyes slide over the empty portrait several times, as if she couldn't see it.

As it was lunch time, Harry invited Neville and Madam Longbottom to join him for lunch, which they happily agreed to. Madam Longbottoms surprise passed more quickly as all the Potter elves joined Harry for the meal. Their smiling faces and bright eyes showing how much they care for their Master, though he would never make them call him that. After a wonderful meal they all thanked Maple and returned to their duties, with a bow to Harry, who took it with a smile.

"Dobby," Harry called out as he spotted him about to leave, "Thank you for taking care of my appearances while I was recovering, but I'd like to go to the Alley today." Dobby nodded and bowed. "Any issues with our watcher there?" Harry asked.

"Lady Auror not a problem, though has much problem with balance. Dobby actually had to call for help to keep here safe following Dobby. She's odd though, every time something happens her hair changes color. Dobby doesn't think she's noticed it not really be Master Harry." Dobby responded.

At hearing that, Madam Longbottom broke into the conversation. "It sounds like the girl is a Metamorphmagus, a witch or wizard with the rare gift to shape-shift without transfiguration. It's a rare skill to have; very useful for spying but has two major drawbacks, unless you're a master Occlumencer the color of your hair changes to match your mood and you have terrible balance because you constantly change your center of balance when you use it. Odds are, when you saw her having trouble, she didn't look like how she was born."

"I wouldn't doubt she uses her ability when she doesn't need to, she walks around with bubblegum pink hair. Looks just out of Hogwarts too." Harry said, remembering how she looked after tripping down the stairs and her hair changing color when she was talked down to.

"Well, best be off if I want to keep my schedule. Madam Longbottom, you may stay here while I'm gone or you can ask an elf to take you home. Neville, would you like to come with?" Harry said, addressing Madam Longbottom before asking Neville. Neville looked to his Grandmother for her opinion.

"Thank you for a wonderful morning and inviting me to remain while your away, but I really must get back. While we're here or at Longbottom Hall feel free to call me Augusta if you like Mr. Potter. Neville, if you would like to join Mr. Potter you may, though we will still talk when you return." Replied Augusta.

"Thank you, Augusta. In that case, feel free to call me Harry if you like." Harry said, receiving a small nod and smile from Augusta.

"Thanks Harry, I would love to go. Gran, I'll be home after the trip to Diagon." Neville said, getting up and helping his Grand-mother out of her chair.

"Even though Fawkes taught me how and trained me more in Flaming, I'd prefer to wait till he thinks I'm ready before I try to Flame with others. So, you'll still have to use the Floo. See you there." Harry said, as he walked them to the Entry Hall.

After saying goodbye to Augusta and seeing her off, he Flamed to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Before going down stairs he checked for the Auror and found it was a male one today, the one who Auror Tonks reported to. Harry decided the rude man looked a little too relaxed so increased the temperature of the hallway by fifteen degrees as he walked by. The Auror immediately started sweating and cast several feeble cooling charms.

Harry walked down the stairs and saw Luna at his usual table with three light lunches waiting for him. As Harry reached the table Luna stood up and pulled Harry into a soft hug saying softly, "I'm glad you're better Harry." As they both sat down the Floo activated and Neville arrived, immediately spotting them and moving to join.

After they ate their light lunches they wondered around the Alley for an hour before stopping by Fortescue's for ice cream. As they were getting up to leave there was a commotion a few tables away, Harry turned around and found the waiter on the ground and the ice cream they were carrying floating in air. When Dawlish saw Harry and his friends moving to stand, he quickly stood up, not paying attention to his surroundings and forgetting he was invisible. When he stood up, he bumped into the waiter carrying a full trey of ice cream, sending them to the ground and covering him with ten different flavors.

With Dawlish's concentration broken, the disillusionment spell broke and he stood there, covered in ice cream and red as a cherry. He was about to tell the waiter off when Fortean Fortescue briskly walked out the front door, a look colder than his ice cream on his face. "What is the meaning of this, Auror? Why was my employee knocked to the ground? And why were you disillusioned in my establishment without my knowledge, as the law states you must inform me!?" Fortean asked, sharply.

While Dawlish muttered and spluttered, trying to come up with a way to save his arse, the rest of the customers gave him dirty looks and muttered darkly. Harry decided to lead his group back to the Leaky Cauldron while Auror Dawlish was trying to get out of hot water at the ice cream shop. In the end, Dawlish was made to pay for the spilled ice cream, pay for the replacements, and was told in no uncertain terms a complaint to his superior officer would be made about him. After paying for the ice cream, Dawlish was free to sulk his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hoping he would still be able to ensure Harry didn't leave the Alley or get attacked.

Once Harry and his friends were in his room, they traveled back to Potter Manor, where Neville excused himself to return to Longbottom Hall. He knew his Gran would be waiting for him to return, so they could go over starting his Occlumency training. He called for the Longbottom Elf and returned home, leaving Harry and Luna. Luna said she wanted to go for a swim, so they headed to the out-door pool; Harry unconsciously holding Luna's hand while they walked, while Luna just smiled at their hands.

They spent two hours swimming, until it was time for Luna to return home so that Harry could take his afternoon nap. When they returned to the room at the Cauldron, they found Dawlish standing across from him room, half invisible and grumbling angerly to himself. Harry had had just about enough with being tailed by these Aurors, and more than enough of this one. He looked to Luna, who's eyes unfocussed momentarily and let out an exasperated sigh before nodding.

 ***Triger warning start***

Harry nodded and said, "Sir, why are you following us and waiting outside my room? Were you told to spy on me or something? I hope you're not the kind of man my uncle warned me about, the kind that has an unhealthy interest in young boys and girls, then again he kept saying he was looking for one to give me to." Slowly moving Luna behind him, he didn't see the look in Luna's eyes. If he had, he might have felt the slightest bit scared for his uncle.

"You ungrateful brat, my name is John Dawlish, and I'll have you know I'm an Auror. The Minister himself ordered a squad of Aurors to watch you round the clock, and his Senior Undersecretary Madam Umbridge hand-picked the team with me leading them. She trusts me to watch over you and train the trainees she assigned to my team. We're to make sure you don't go into muggle London and ensure you don't get attacked by Sirius Black." John Dawlish said, smugly. "What on Earth are you talking about with that comment?"

"Hmm, I guess the magical world really lucked out. It sounds like there isn't pedophiles in the magical world." Harry answered, still eyeing Dawlish warily.

"Sadly, no Harry. I know what you're talking about, but it's harder to prove than in the muggle world. Spells and potions able to control the victim and make them forget anything ever happened and leaving almost no evidence. For spells the primary offenders use Imperio, Obliviate, and Episkey; Control, Erase the memory, and repair wounds. For potions, Amortentia is very common and easy to get, if not brew, causes the drinker to become infatuated or obsessed with the person who gave it to them." As Luna talked, with a mixture of embarrassment and outrage on her face, Dawlish's face paled as he realized what had been said and implied. His face turned from porridge white, to deaths looking at you white, as he saw the look on the two teens faces.

While Luna looked like she wanted to curse someone, Harry looked like he wanted to incinerate anyone who thought about using those methods. Dawlish, who barely passed his qualifications as an Auror, could actually see Harry's magic stretch out and envelope Luna, as the temperature around them rose to uncomfortable degrees. Realizing she might have said too much, Luna put her arms around Harry and pulled him to her. "It's alright, Harry. I'm safe and no one will get you with them, I'll make sure of that."

It took several minutes, but eventually the temperature dropped back to normal, and Harry was hugging Luna tightly. Dawlish, who had enough survival instincts to stay silent, had slid down the wall he had been leaning against drenched with sweat and a rather obvious dry stain on his pants. When he saw it was safe to speak again, he stammered, "I…I…I swear I have never, nor would I ever do anything like that. The very thought sickens me, and that you know more about that than I do scares the hell out of me. I must ask, as an Auror, how you know so much about this."

Luna gave the man a stern look and said, "I have the gift and curse of being a Seer, Mr. Dawlish. That means I see glimpses of what can and what will happen. I know about this subject because, much as I would avoid it, Loony is not the worst I'll be called before all is said and done. Humans, by their nature, are petty, greedy and jealous creatures, having magic just means we have more options to take what we want. Ms. Skeeter makes a living off it. I would advise you to let the matter drop and leave Harry be for the time being."

 ***Trigger warning ends***

Getting the sense that he shouldn't push he luck any further, Auror Dawlish walked down to the pub and Floo called a replacement. After that encounter he felt the need for several showers and several more bottles of Ogden's Best Firewisky. From what he had seen and heard from those two he pitied any that tried to hurt either of them and infinitely more so for anyone Lestrange level insane enough to try to hurt the other. As soon as Proudfoot, the third member of their team, got there he gave him a warning to not bother Harry right now and fled to the safety of his house.

"I'm sorry that got a bit out of hand, Harry. I thought you would take a different path and hearing what you implied got me rather angry. I truly hate those potions and the first two spells, and down another road you would have faced all of them while narrowly escaping being trapped by the potion and in the process saving a life. You don't need to worry about me, I would know if someone was going to try, and with Fawkes gift no potion can control you and you'll have an even easier time throwing off the Imperious Curse." Luna said, still holding Harry tightly.

When Harry finally let go, he looked at Luna with awe and concern. She just smiled at him, as if they had been discussing what they wanted to do tomorrow rather than such dark topics. "Would you like to walk to my dad's office, I'm sure April is still there and would rather not be alone at the moment and you need your nap for tonight." Luna said, her own awe and concern hiding behind here serene smile. Harry quickly agreed and they walked to The Quibbler office in Diagon Alley.

As they were entering the building, Luna stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide and unfocussed. When they focused again, she looked at Harry with concern and conviction. "Harry, I must tell you something and don't interrupt. Before the anniversary of their deaths, the truth of your parent's betrayer shall be made known. When it is, you must not kill them, or two souls will never know freedom again. When an old flame attempts to shackle you, it will break the bindings on your House, allowing you all that is yours to claim, but only if the betrayer lives."

Then as quickly as it had come, the tension eased off. Luna looked to Harry with a smile, but concern in her eyes, and Harry looked confused and worried. "Don't worry if you don't understand now, you're not a Seer and it will only lead you to migraines and a labyrinth of nightmares trying to figure it out before its time. Would you like some pudding? When I see something troubling, I always eat pudding, with a few drops of dreamless sleep potion if it's before a nap or bed." She told Harry. "Oh, and April, not a word of this to anyone. Am I clear?" She asked, seeing the secretary with awe and confusion.

April blinked for a moment before responding, "Of course, Ms. Lovegood. Unlike some at the Prophet and Witch Weekly, I know when to keep my mouth shut."

"Speaking of, are all the wards working? Especially the Animagus ward?" Luna asked, giving a quick glance towards Harry.

"No sign of anything trying to sneak in, Ma'am." April answered, knowing what she was getting at. Luna had specifically instructed the installment of anti-bug and anti-Animagus wards in the Lobby and on the windows. She wouldn't say why, but Luna occasionally let little things slip that she was able to put together.

Luna took Harry into the back and up some stairs to a loft they had installed at the office in case of late nights and snacks for when Luna came by. She fixed Harry some pudding and added the dreamless sleep potion before giving it to Harry. Once he had finished it and looked drowsy, she called for Dobby. "Please take Harry home and put him to bed, he should be asleep in a few minutes and up in time for dinner. Also, please inform Fawkes that I want a word."

With a bow, a snap, and a pop, Dobby took Harry back to Potter Manor and put him to bed. Harry was out before his head hit the pillow. Luna tidied up the lofts kitchen before going back down the stairs to tell April she was taking a nap. She wanted to be alert when she talked to Fawkes and she know waiting till the school year started wasn't the wisest course of action.

 **FG**

When Harry woke, it was time for Dinner, so he went down to join his elves. He was feeling out of sorts and didn't really want to run into Auror Dawlish again today so he sent Dobby to the Alley for his evening visit. He told his parents portrait about the encounter and what Luna said at the Leaky Cauldron and later at The Quibbler. While they were concerned with Harry being tailed and troubled with the subject which brought about Harry's and Luna's anger, they were quite impressed with Luna's handling of the situation. When Harry got to Luna's prediction about their betrayal James cursed so vehemently his mother walked over to his portrait and joined Lily in slapping him upside the head. Lily was rather angry about the subject as well, but they were in front of their son.

After taking a few moments to calm down, James and Lily told Harry what really happened leading up to their murder. The fact they made Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper instead of Sirius Black was as great a shock to Harry as Sirius being blamed for their deaths and thrown in Azkaban was to his parents. "How could everyone believe Sirius betrayed us, Albus Dumbledore was the one to cast the Fidelius Charm, there is no way he wouldn't say anything." James said, heatedly.

Fleamont looked towards James and sighed while shaking his head. Turning to Harry he said, "James always did buy in to everything Dumbledore said; after he defeated Grindelwald everyone viewed him as a hero and 'leader of the light' that could do no wrong. When Voldemort rose to power, Dumbledore was able to counter him for the most part with his Order. Wouldn't let them really fight on an even level though; Stunners, expeliarmous, and jinxes only and what death eaters they managed to apprehend were quickly released. It was Albus that convinced them to leave the safety of the Manor and move to Godric's Hollow." James looked like he wanted to argue but Lily's and his mother's glares kept him quiet.

"What about our wills?" James asked, "We made sure to claim Peter our secret keeper in our wills. Were they never read? You should have grown up with Sirius if something happened to us, or Alice and Frank Longbottom if something happened to him. There was long list of people that should have taken you in. Where did you grow up after our deaths?"

"The Dursleyes, Petunia and Vernon with their whale of a son Dudley. I don't know what happened to your Wills, as far as I can tell they were never read." Harry said. As soon as he said that, the vulgarities started flying again. But this time, while James looked livid, it was Lily's turn to blow her top. Needless to say, his admiration and fear of his mother increased tenfold, every portrait within hearing distance winced at the volume, intensity, and venom coming from Lily.

After several minutes and quite a few pointed questions asked, James and Lily manages to rain in their fury. "We'll get to the bottom of this. For now, know that Sirius is your magical godfather and couldn't hurt you even if he wanted to. Sirius, Peter, and I were all Animagi, wizards and witches with the ability to change into animals; Sirius was a big dog resembling a grim, I was a dear, and Peter was a rat, guess we should have seen that as a clue to his true nature. Have Augusta, Madam Longbottom, come back at her earliest convenience, she'll help. Once we fix this situation with your Godfather, he will be able to help you get into the Family Vault. In there you will find a copy of our Will, have the goblins read it." James said, his painted eyes showing the anger wasn't gone, just focused.

It took a moment for Harry to comprehend everything James had just said, but nodded and promised he would request she come at her earliest convenience as soon as he left. After that they tried to talk about lighter subjects, but the mood was tense for the remained of the night.

At 10 o'clock, Tomsy popped in to inform him Fawkes was here. He asked Tomsy to let Fawkes know he would be down in a few minutes. Tomsy bowed, then popped away. Harry said good night to his family and went next door to the Lords Study to write his request for Madam Longbottom. Once he was done writing, he called for Tomsy to deliver his letter, figuring it would state the importance of the letter more appropriately. Tomsy bowed before popping away with the letter, leaving Harry to walk down to the greeting room.

When Harry got down to the greeting room, he found Fawkes on the perch that the house elves moved around for him whenever he visited. " _Good evening Fawkes, sorry I was out for so long, I didn't realize how much force I used."_

" _Good evening, Harry. I'm glad to see you well again, you gave us all quite the fright. I am sorry, I should not have pushed you so far on your first night of Occlumency training. It is a mentally and emotionally taxing training, when I asked you to attempt to force me from your mind, I underestimated the force you would use and was not prepared. Do not worry, I will not force you that hard again and you did extraordinarily well for your first time."_ Fawkes said, bowing his head. Before going to Potter Manor, he had heeded Luna's request to visit her; he now had a new level of respect for, and fear of her. He just knew he was going to be having nightmares of the young witch for weeks.

Rustling his feathers, Fawkes blinked hard before turning to look at Harry, forcing his new boggart level memory to the back of his mind. " _Well, Harry. Now that you are well again, I think it's time we get back to training. I think well follow the first two hours from our last training session, try something new, then work on Occlumency for half an hour; please don't force me out with everything you have, if you wind up magically exhausted again from our training I might need to go into hiding."_

Harry couldn't tell if Fawkes was joking about that last part, but let out a sheepish chuckle before promising not to over-do it. After agreeing to the plan for the night they made their way down to the training room to start on flame manipulation. Then they played Flame tag for the second hour. After the second hour was over, Fawkes asked for a house elf to bring refreshments for them while he talked Harry through what he was about to teach him.

" _There will be times that you may need to shield others from harm, but do not want to put your body in harm's way. What I am about to teach you is known as a Haze Shield, to put it simply it is a compression of heated air that blocks most physical attacks. Now, all shields have their limits, and it will tax you magically to hold the shield in place against force; so, I wouldn't advise playing tag with another mountain troll with this."_ Fawkes explained, chuckling with Harry about the Halloween night of his first year, where Harry saved Hermione by jumping on the trolls back.

"Well, I certainly don't plan on it. Although, I might have a chat with Aragog or play tag with Fluffy again though." Harry said, cheekily before he was double over holding his ribs from laughing. When Harry had mentioned playing with Aragog, Hagrid's pet Acromantula, and Fluffy, Hagrid's Cerberus, Fawkes squawked before falling out of the air in shock.

After taking several sips of his amber liquid to calm and fortify himself, he didn't even want to think about how Harry know those two XXXXX creatures by name, he glared at Harry before talking. " _Now see here, I'm not teaching you this so you can go looking for danger, but keep yourself and your friends out of it. I know rather well the Potter Family draws enough trouble with-out its members looking for more."_ Fawkes mumbled something to himself, while continuing to glare down Harry from a lower vantage point. When Harry finally stopped laughing, Fawkes continued to try to teach Harry the Haze Shield.

" _Now, how you use the Shield is to focus on the area you want it to form in; most time that will be between someone in danger and what is threatening them, such as an enraged animal. How we will practice is by forming it in front of you while one of your house elves tosses a ball towards you. Dobby, would you please bring us one of the medicine balls from the physical training room?"_

Dobby popped in with the requested item, glaring at Fawkes. None of Harry's elves were very happy with him at the moment. When Fawkes told Dobby what the ball was for, Dobby looked aghast and then ashamed. He started to ring his ears before Harry intervened. "Dobby, you know my rule about not punishing yourself goes for all my elves, especially you. You just remembered when you tampered with a bludger in my quidditch match to make me leave Hogwarts. Don't worry, though heavy I don't think a medicine ball will weigh as much or move as fast as a bludger; unless it's made to."

" _I plan to only have it at regular weight and moving as fast as if thrown. You should not have too much trouble stopping or deflecting the ball, and if you do get hit it should not hurt too much. As I just alluded to; this skill, with enough practice and intent, can be used to deflect physical items, such as balls, or more dangerous physical items like stone or furniture. It is a good counter for someone attempting to attack you with a banishing charm."_ Said Fawkes, gently.

They trained like this for half an hour, with Harry achieving a measure of success, and dodging most of the balls that got through his Haze Shield. As the time finished up, Fawkes caught the ball with his talons and forced it to the ground. He then nodded to Dobby, who had stayed to make sure Harry didn't get hurt, and the little elf removed the ball from the room.

" _You did very well for your first session Harry, it is not an easy skill to master. I'm positive that before long we can start increasing the speed with no trouble. Now, on to the last part of tonight's training, Occlumency. I want you to once more focus on the flame in your mind. Tonight, I will only intrude lightly, so you do not feel the need to eject me."_ Fawkes said, landing on his perch while Harry got into a lotus sitting. They continued this until one in the morning, when Fawkes left Harry's mind and Harry stood up.

" _You did well, Harry. Your focus is coming along nicely. Now, got get a bath and get set for bed, Haze Shield is rather tiring to learn. I would suggest you make use of the physical training room for the remainder of the summer; you will find you get stronger not only physically but mentally and magically. The more endurance you have, the stronger your shield will become and the easier it will be to maintain. Good night, Hatchling." Fawkes_ said, before Flaming out.

Harry did as he was told; took a nice hot bath, brushed his teeth, and went to bed. When he dreamed, Fawkes was there to continue their fire control and mental control exercises. During their breaks, Fawkes would tell Harry stories of his Family.

 **FG**

The next morning Jules, Harry had finally gotten the name of the Longbottom house elf, popped in with a response from Madam Longbottom while Harry was eating breakfast. She agreed to come over that morning at Nine. Harry thanked Jules and asked he relay his understanding and appreciation of a quick response. Harry finished his breakfast shortly after and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron for his morning appearance. After a light meal of poached eggs and hash with a glass of Orange Juice, Harry was off into the Alley.

He spent half an hour walking around, exploring the Alley further. Harry then moved on to Flourish and Blotts, where he spent the remainder of his morning visit. Occasionally he would look for his watcher, but either they had all been scared off or the third member was much better at not being noticed without the use of magic. Personally, Harry didn't care which, he was glad he didn't have to deal with Auror Dawlish or protect trainee Tonks this morning. At five till Nine, Harry headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron, and his room.

Harry arrived back at the Manor with one minute to spare, so decided to head towards the greeting hall to welcome her. Madam Longbottom arrived promptly at Nine, with Neville right beside her. After greeting them, Harry led them both up to the Portrait Gallery to talk with his parent's portrait. "Good morning, Augusta, Neville. Good morning, Harry." James' portrait said as they got near.

"Good morning, James. Harry sent me a letter last night, requesting I come here today with considerable urgency on your behalf. He even went so far as to use his Head Elf, rather than his owl or Personal Elf. What pray tell has caused such urgency since I was here yesterday morning?" Madam Longbottom said, respectfully but with a hint of irritation. She was not accustomed to urgent requests of her time.

"Thank you for responding so soon, Augusta. From when you visited last, I understand your usually very busy. Harry's visit last night revealed some rather troublesome revelations that Lily and I aren't able to ignore, neither can we act upon them. We have a rough plan, but need your help. Harry, Neville, would you two care leaving so we can talk bluntly and get this business sorted out?" James replied, causing Augusta to raise an eyebrow and Neville to look concernedly towards Harry.

"Come on, Neville, Fawkes advised me to start using the physical training room and you can join me. To be honest, I'd rather not work out in there alone and Fawkes said we would be stronger magically if we got in better shape." Said Harry. Neville didn't look too thrilled with this but looked towards his Gran. She gave a sharp nod before saying, "Neville, go with Harry and help him work out. Most wizards and witches don't think about it, but what Fawkes told Harry is true. That's why Aurors are able to uphold the laws, they are required to train physically during their training, those that keep up with it after they finish training go on to be better Aurors than those that start slacking off."

Neville gave his Gran a sharp nod and followed Harry out the door. "Now that they're gone, what happened?" Augusta demanded, decorum giving way to serious business. James told Augusta what Harry had told them last night, and what they had shared with Harry. Before they were done, they had to break for tea, laced with a strong calming potion. By the time they were done it was just short of lunch and the look in Augusta's eyes would have rivaled the Basilisks gaze, despite having nearly half a litter of calming potion in her. Before Augusta left to join Harry and Neville for lunch, they had started to refine James and Lily's plans. Several of the portraits were reminded why it wasn't just their magical and physical prowess that people don't mess with the Longbottoms, and why even Lucius Malfoy didn't mess with her; she was Cunning and Ruthless enough to talk down the infamous Walburga Black.

While Augusta and his parents were planning, Harry and Neville made use of the training room with the help of training exercises stuck to the walls of the room with permanent sticking charms and an old elf that popped into the room as they entered. He introduced himself and Herkie and was clearly quite muscular for being as old as he was. After finding their limits in each area of fitness, he patiently walked them through a training regimen to improve. By the time lunch rolled around they were hurting and tired but impressed by how much they managed. A quick, hot, shower latter and they met Augusta in the dining room for lunch. She was still outraged from what she had heard, but their planning had helped compress that anger into a molten rod to beat and scald those that she planned to punish.

As lunch was served, Augusta nodded approvingly to Harry and Neville. She even allowed a small fond smile for the elves that joined them for lunch. When she wasn't focusing on Harry, Neville, the elves or the food, she had a fierce, calculating, smirk on her face.

In a tall black house, shaped like a rook, just outside the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, Luna Lovegood laid in her bed with a faraway look in her eyes, smiling wickedly. The confrontation with Dawlish yesterday would set in motion events that would see those that hurt Harry and the one who put him there punished severely. If they hadn't hurt Harry so bad, and tried to hurt him even more, she might have felt sorry for the poor fools.

 **FG**

After lunch, Neville joined Harry on his visit to Diagon Alley while Augusta went back up to the portrait gallery to continue planning with Harry's parents. As they came down the steps, the Floo activated and Luna stepped out, smiling at them. The lunch visit passed quickly, with only occasional sightings of their tale. They enjoyed a treat at Florean Fortescue's before returning to Potter Manor. Once there, they returned to the Library to study together for two hours.

When Harry took Luna back to the Leaky Cauldron, he asked if she would like to join Neville and him for their morning exercises. She smiled and agreed before skipping to the door. When she got down the stairs, she found their tail for the afternoon and nodded to him. Walking up to Tom to get some Floo powder, Luna subtly ordered a butterbeer for the Auror. Once she was gone and through the Floo, Tom walked over to the Auror and handed him the butterbeer with a toothy smile. "I think they approve of you. They haven't pranked you yet and Ms. Lovegood just bought you that. Good kids, those three."

Auror Proudfoot stared at the bottle in front of him in surprise before chuckling softly. 'I wonder what Dawlish did to annoy them if this is their approval. Poor Tonks, she'd do a lot better if she wasn't such a klutz.' He sat back in his booth, facing towards the stairs to watch for his charge coming down or any suspicious people walking up, cracked open his butterbeer and the book he had gotten that morning and waited. From the reports, Harry only came down three times a day unless he visited Gringotts, so he knew Harry wouldn't likely come back down for another three and a half hours.

 **FG**

After Harry's nap he had dinner with his elves, Neville and Madam Longbottom, who had still been planning with his parents while he napped. After dinner, Harry walked them to the door before making his evening foray into Diagon Alley. Augusta assured Harry she would set his parents plans into motion, a wicked smirk on her face, before she Apparated herself and Neville back to Longbottom Hall. Harry was intrigued, but figured his parents and Madam Longbottom would let him know eventually. After deciding to wait and see, Harry Flamed to his room in the Leaky Cauldron for his evening walk.

Harry ordered a light dinner at the pub before exploring more of the Alley. He was getting to know the shops rather well and most of the shop keepers were friendly to him, despite not purchasing anything. He finished his evening stroll with a cone from Fortescue's before heading to his room. As he was passing Tom, Harry tossed a Sickle to him and nodded, causing Tom to nod back. As Proudfoot walked in moments later, seeing Harry walk up the stairs and retaking his seat, Tom came over to him with another butterbeer and a slice of pie. Tom smirked before walking back behind his bar, leaving Proudfoot to ponder if all his shifts would be like this while watching Harry.

After returning to the Manor, Harry went up to the Portrait Gallery to see if his parents would share what they had been cooking up all day with Augusta. They resisted Harry's questions but all the portraits nearby looked shocked, scared, amused, irritable, or exasperated; some showing signs of more than one. James did say he would like the fireworks, but asked Harry to wait and see. Lily smiled knowingly as Harry pouted for a moment before moving on.

Harry stayed with them until it was time for Fawkes arrival, then bid them good night. _"Good evening, Harry. I hope you did as I suggested and made use of the physical training room."_ Fawkes said, cocking his head sideways as he finished.

"Not a problem, Fawkes. Neville joined me for training this morning and Luna will be joining me and Neville for morning exercise before studying in the library after lunch. It actually wasn't bad, though I was a bit sore after." Harry replied, which got a chuckle from Fawkes.

" _That will happen for the first few days, until you get used to it. But don't forget to have some fun still, you all are still young. Maybe save some time in the morning for a swim in the pool after working out, you'll probably enjoy it."_ Fawkes said. He chuckled again before leading Harry down into the training room to continue his training.

 **FG**

The days started to flow together after that. Meals with his elves and anyone visiting, trips to Diagon Alley to keep his secret, working out for two hours before swimming in the pool for an hour, studying with his friends in the Potter Library, and learning the Family history from the portraits of his ancestors. Harry was happy; he had two of his friends with him for most of the day, he had his freedom, and he was getting better with his training. By the last week of August, Harry could see a definite improvement with his control and his stamina while exercising and training to use the Haze Shield.

On the 25th of August, Harry got a letter from Ron saying he was back, while he was eating dinner with his elves. He found it odd he hadn't heard from Hermione since his birthday, but decided not to pry. Last year, Hermione had done her school shopping with the Weasleys, so it was probable she would do so again. He would most likely meet up with her when the Weasleys visited the Alley for their shopping.

Thinking of Diagon Alley reminded him of his latest purchase, the Firebolt. It had been released for sale on the 16th, and Harry wanted it as soon as he saw it; ~ State of the art racing broom sports a streamlined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration code. Each individual selected birch twig in the tail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 150 miles an hour in 10 seconds and incorporates an unbreakable breaking charm. ~

If Harry hadn't known how much was in his account and how much went into in every year on his birthday, he might have resisted. Unlike the galaxy globes, this was a luxury item he didn't need, he had never lost a match on his Nimbus 2000. When he had asked his parents what they thought, James loved the idea and was impressed that Harry waited to talk to them, he knew he wouldn't have had he been in his son's shoes. Lily was concerned, remembering what James was like on a broom and Harry's antics on the junior broom Sirius had gotten Harry for his first birthday.

Fleamont decided to add his two Knuts, saying, "If you're going to buy the broom, make sure you remind them of your investment both in their shop and in Bolt Brooms. Knowing James interest in quidditch and race brooms, I gave them 5,000 Galleons for 20% after they got off the ground," Several of the male portraits chuckled along with Fleamont while their ladies groaned at the bad joke, "So, you should get a nice discount on that broom."

"Thank you, I knew about the stocks for the store, but I wasn't aware there were also stocks for individual broom companies. From what I can tell, that was defiantly a great investment." Harry said, smiling up at his Grandfather. Fleamont chuckled and returned his smile, he had hoped to get this reaction from James when he told him, but never got the chance.

With the discount from both investments, Harry was able to get his Firebolt for 5,000 Galleons, saving 3,000 off the asking price and got his name and team number emblazoned on the handle. One week after his bought it, it arrived at his breakfast table; on the handle, in gold, HARRY POTTER 007. Harry sent Dobby to Diagon that morning for him, while he tried out his new broom. Worth. Every. Galleon.

Bringing his mind back to the present, Harry read Ron's letter. Ron said his family would do their shopping for the new year on the 31st, stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron, and travel to Kings Cross for their return to Hogwarts. He looked forward to seeing Harry and his Mother was excited about it as a well. Ron finished off by telling him Percy was named Head Boy, and the twins couldn't stop pranking him; one time, while they were still in Egypt, they had tried to shove Percy in one of the tombs before their mother caught them. He smiled, then put the letter in his pocket before returning to his meal.

 **FG**

Before Harry knew it, it was the morning of the 31st of August. Knowing Harry would not be able to return easily before the Christmas holidays, Maple and Dobby had gone all out on the breakfast that morning. After breakfast, and a teary goodbye with most of his elves, Harry went up to the Portrait Gallery once more before returning to Diagon Alley for the last night of his Summer. They all wished him a great school year and asked that he tried to stay safe. When Lily had said that, every Potter in hearing snorted, earning a laugh from Harry and an aghast response from Lily. It was Fleamont who said, "Potters don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds us. We can't help we always rise to the occasion." Everyone who had snorted, laughed.

As Harry left the Gallery, Dobby popped in beside him to inform him all his clothes, school supplies, and Harry's personal book collection were in his new multicompartment trunk, waiting in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. With a nod, Harry walked down to the Entrance Hall, where Tomsy waited to see him off. Harry wished him well till his return and Flamed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once Harry was down in the pub, he was greeted by Luna and Neville. They planned to spend the entire day with all their friends. Of course, when were the Weasleys ever on time? After a light meal, they walked along the Alley, while they waited for them to show up. They had visited every shop in the Alley shy of entering Knockturn Alley, they could walk the Alley blindfolded and still find their way.

After two hours the group stopped at Fortescue's for some ice-cream. As they were finishing up, they all heard the unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley, his brothers, Mother, and Hermione behind him. "Oi! Harry, Neville, Luna!" Ron called out, quickening his already lanky step. As he reached them, he wrapped all three in a group hug.

Once the rest of the Weasley family, plus Hermione, joined them Ron released his hug, only for his mother to crush them in one of her hugs. "It's so good to see you dear. I heard your summer got a bit exciting, but I hope you've had a good summer. We looked all over for you; first the Leaky Cauldron, then Flourish and Blotts and Madam Malkins'." Mrs. Weasley said, not letting Harry answer.

When Mrs. Weasley took a breath, Harry answered. "I got all my supplies weeks ago and I've been reading ahead. I usually walk around the Alley after a small meal at the Leaky then study until lunch. I then take a walk along the Alley before studying till dinner. Neville and Luna visited me, so we got all our summer work done and then some."

Ron looked like he wanted to speak out about so much studying but held his tongue, he hadn't forgotten how protective Harry was of Luna and seemed to solidly support Neville now. He also took a moment to notice how all three looked slightly muscular. "You three look a bit different than when I saw you at the end of school. What have you been up to?" Ron asked, causing the rest of their group to look. Three weeks of physical training with Herkie had seen great improvements with all of them, they had lost baby fat and now showed the begin signs of muscles.

"I read in one of my books that better physical condition allows for stronger magic and better control. For the last three weeks, Neville, Luna, and I have been working out for three hours a day." Harry said, bending the truth slightly with Mrs. Weasley there and Harry's watcher, Tonks today, nearby. Ron looked at him like he was bonkers, but held his tongue. Everyone else looked confused; in the wizarding world, magic does anything you need so why improve yourself physically? Hermione nodded approvingly.

"Well, come along," Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you three already have your school supplies for tomorrow?" After Harry, Neville, and Luna all said they had, she invited them to join them anyway. The three finished off their treats before joining their friends and Mrs. Weasley.

They didn't have much shopping left to do, by the time they found Harry they had already gotten fitted at Madam Malkins and gotten their books from Flourish and Blotts. They only needed to get potion supplies and Ron reminded his mother they needed to visit the Magical Menagerie to see if there was anything that they could do to help Scabbers, who was looking sick. "Egypt didn't agree with him." He told Harry.

When Ron brought up the magical pet shop, Hermione remembered she wanted to get an owl and said so. "I've got a bit of birthday money left and Harry's is so useful. It would really help to stay in touch with my parents." With that, Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a little money for a remedy for Scabbers before guiding the rest of their group towards the Apothecary for potion ingredients. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna went across the street to the Magical Menagerie.

~ There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, ~ Luna, and Neville ~ waited, examining the cages.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.

"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was second-hand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," said Ron. "He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers do he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Err -" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.

"He's been through the mill, this one." She said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron, defensively.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so." Said the witch. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these –"

She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay," said Ron. "How much - OUCH!"

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry followed.

It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.

"What _was_ that?"

"It was either a very big cat of quite a small tiger," said Harry.

"Where's Hermine?"

"Probably getting her owl -"

They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.

"You _bought_ that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

That was a matter of opinion, thought Harry. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run head long into brick wall. Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you Crookshanks?" said Hermione.

"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop _worrying_ , Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

"I wonder why?" said Ron sarcastically ~

As Ron was about to walk off towards the Leaky Cauldron, Luna and Neville came out of the Menagerie. Luna was carrying the rabbit and Neville was carrying an aquarium. When they caught up, Luna smiled and hugged her new rabbit, saying, "I couldn't resist, he's just so creative and cute. I think I'll name him Louis." Neville caught up a moment latter and when asked about his purchase he said, "I told the shop keeper about how Trevor is always escaping and she recommended this. It's enchanted to be unescapable, humid, and dark."

They set off to the Leaky Cauldron, Ron saying as they went that they were staying there to make it easier to get to 9 and ¾ tomorrow. While they walked, Ron and Hermione talked about their summers. Hermione apparently had a ball visiting most of the Magical and non-magical popular sites in France. Ron and visited the Sphinx, the Great Pyramid of Giza and the Valley of the Kings. Harry shared he visited Neville a lot during July and Neville and Luna visited a lot while he was staying in Leaky during August and why he was there.

"I can't believe you blew up you Aunt, Harry. You could have gotten in a lot of trouble. After the letter you said you received last year about underage magic, I'm surprised you're not expelled." Hermione said, rapidly.

Before Harry could respond, Luna said, "She deserved it and more, Hermione. Harry told us what she said and frankly, lesser wizards would have done worse to her." There was a hardness in Luna's eyes as she said that, as if daring Hermione to argue. Ron and Hermione looked at Luna with shock.

"What could she have said that would warrant being blown up or worse? Harry is kind and patient, unless your Malfoy." Hermione asked. Harry sighed disgruntled and Luna scowled before stepping up to Hermione and saying, "If you must know, and Harry wants to let you, we'll tell you later. If that night's argument was said in the middle of the street like this, Marjorie Dursley would be assaulted and worse by nightfall." With that, Luna turned away from Hermione and stomped toward the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Neville rushed after, leaving Ron and Hermione dumbfounded.

"You know how I'm always saying you're brilliant, but scary? Well, I think I think Luna just terrified me more." Ron said, stuttering. Hermione frowned, then scowled, before looking determined and setting off for the Leaky Cauldron after their friends. Ron quickly keeping pace with her.

 **FG**

Luna and Neville joined Harry, Hermine, and the Weasley's for a large dinner that night at the Leaky Cauldron. With eleven people, Tom had to stick three tables together to make one large enough for everyone to sit together. Tom needed Mrs. Weasley's assistance, she had insisted, and together they made and brought out a five-course feast.

Everyone enjoyed, talking and laughing at jokes the others told. As they were working through desserts, several different puddings, Percy asked his father how they were getting to Kings Cross tomorrow. Mr. Weasley said they were sending Ministerial cars to pick them all up as they didn't have one any more. "It's very fortunate they're sending cars; I shudder to think what the muggles would think if we all had to take the underground to get there. There is so much luggage between you five, and that's just counting my kids. Then there is Harry's and Hermione's trunks and equipment. How are you two getting there?" He finished, asking Luna and Neville.

"My Gran said I could spend the day with Harry, but I'm to come home tonight. She'll bring me there tomorrow by Floo." Neville said. "My dad is going to Apparate me and my trunk to the station before going in to work." Luna said, before turning her head towards her friends. "I'll save you all a seat in the second compartment. I do hope you're not late, I look forward to your reaction to meeting my other pet." Luna said, smiling and petting Louis. Harry and Neville grinned, looking forward to Hermione's reaction.

"If you're able to Floo to 9 3/4, why do you run late, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked hoping he wasn't being rude. Mrs. Weasley blushed rosily before answering. "There are several fireplaces at the station, but given the amount of people who would Floo if they could, you need to organize with Floo department you'll be Flooing there, when you plan to, and how many will be coming through. There is also a Galleon per person cost to Floo there, given the Floo department would need to organize and schedule when people arrive; if two people try to Floo to the same location from different connections, it can be rather messy. Easier and cheaper to simply go through the gate in Kings Cross." By the time she finished, most of the Weasley family's ears were red.

When they finished dinner, Neville and Luna said goodnight to Harry before Flooing to their respective homes. Mrs. Weasley stood and said, "I hope you all have your luggage packed. The cars will be here at 9 tomorrow and I don't want to make them wait." "I packed my luggage this morning, I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Ron still hasn't packed all his new stuff. The twins threw everything on my bed." Percy said, frustrated. Fred and George smirked at each other, but ducked down when their mother turned her attention on them. "Boys, I want you all to go up and pack your trunks. If I'm embarrassed by us running late, I won't be the only one." Mrs. Weasley said, giving all her children a stern look. Each of her children got up and all but ran up the stairs to their rooms.

Harry decided to head up to his room and read one of his books before bed. He said good night to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with a smile and walked up the stairs. As he was pulling out a book, Harry heard shouting from the room next to his. He put his book away and went to the room next to his to find out what the matter was, only to find prim and proper Percy Weasley tearing everything out of Ron's trunk. "I put my Head Boy badge on my nightstand to polish, now it's gone! You must have it!" Percy yelled at Ron.

"I swear I didn't take it; I can't find Scabbers rat tonic either!" Ron yelled back as he searched under the beds. Harry shook his head; he could guess what happened. He knocked on the door to get their attention. "Ron probably left his rat tonic down stairs, and Ron wasn't the only one in this room lately, remember Percy. You said at dinner the twins dropped all the purchases on your bed."

When they heard Harry, they both stopped, looked at each other, then ran out of the room. Harry followed along to watch. Half way down the hall, Harry found Percy yelling at Fred and George to return his badge, which they had managed to modify to say BIGHEAD BOY. Harry continued on, knowing Ron would need help finding the tonic; he could never find anything he needed in his trunk.

After a few minutes of searching they found the rat tonic, and Ron ran back up to his room. On the way back, Harry heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quietly arguing near the stairs. He was going to ignore them until he heard his name mentioned. When he heard Mr. Weasley say Sirius Black was after him, he had heard enough and decided to correct them. He had heard a lot about his Godfather from his parent's portraits.

"Your wrong about that. If my Godfather had really wanted to kill me and was able to escape at any time, why wait till now? While I've been here, I've learned a lot over the month. I visited Gringotts to learn about my account and found out about Sirius; according to them, magic still sees Sirius Black as my Magical Guardian, which they told me would be impossible if he was found guilty of betraying me." Harry said, rapidly, not giving Mrs. Weasley a chance to interrupt.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were caught speechless for a moment. Everyone was so shocked and scared that Black had escaped, they never thought about why he waited this long. "What do you mean Black is your Magical Guardian? That should have been stripped from him when he went to Azkaban for betraying your parents and killing those muggles. I know for a fact your Magical Guardian is Albus Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said, before quickly covering her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Mr. Weasley raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Now, I don't know what you think you know, but Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for betrayal and murder and your Guardianship was taken up by Albus Dumbledore before he hid you away. It is very rude to eavesdrop on private conversations, young man. Get off to bed, dear, you have a long day tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said, with the authority of a mother with many children. Mr. Weasley looked shocked at Mrs. Weasley; it wasn't like her to brush off Harry's argument. While it was mildly rude of Harry to interrupt their private conversation, they were talking about him and his wife really shouldn't have tried to treat Harry like he was one of their children.

With a stiff bow to them both, Mr. Weasley a bit softer, Harry turned around and headed up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley gave a huff and turned back to her husband. "Great, now he knows. I would never have expected Harry to eavesdrop on us. Come on, up to bed." Mr. Weasley gave his wife a consoling smile and let her lead him up to their room.

Neither of them realized that Harry's Auror watcher was still on duty and had followed Harry invisibly. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone up the stairs, Tonks let her disillusionment charm drop. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, her cousin might not be as guilty as everyone seemed to think. As soon as Proudfoot arrived to relieve her, she would need to let her superiors know what she had just learned, and she didn't mean Dawlish. She was going to take this to Alister Moody, and with his help Madam Amelia Bones…

* * *

And with that, we have the summer done. Thank you all for your patience in waiting for this chapter and reading through this mammoth 19k word chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I made a promise at the end of last chapter that we were going to finish summer this chapter and I wasn't going to go back on my word. That being said, I don't think I'll be making any more plot-based promises in my footnotes any time soon. I can certainly understand DZ2's reason for falling short of them so often. Of course, despite his darker tendencies he's still one of my favorite authors, so check him out. If you'd like something light and hilarious check out Pokémon Trix: The Tales of Soot and Ash by Ohirume.

I will however keep trying to leave call out trivia in my chapters. Trivia of the chapter: Why did Luna name her rabbit Louis? Also, any suggestions for what to name the Snorkack? Once again, those who answer will receive a callout at the start of the next chapter.

As I mentioned at the top, I'm looking for a Beta and have no idea how to use the system, if you're interested please PM me.

As I posted on my profile, I'm a little lost as to what the creatures should look like, if anyone would like to suggest their images, please pm me. I would very much like to have what a Snorkack looks like before writing the next chapter. If I like the ideas, I'll edit this chapter and give the people who suggested them credit for the ideas; if you took them from the internet, please give who originally made them so we all don't get in trouble.

No-ones said it yet, but some of you probably catch that Luna's a little OOC. This is because she has someone to focus on, rather than being forced to view random points of possibility. Luna had to grow up when she lost her mother, her father threw himself into his work. With moments of her future with Harry popping into her head, she wants to move those along and gets EXTREAMLY protective of him. Also, to be fair, The Queen of the HP universe didn't introduce us to Luna till book 5; a year that was hell for Harry and she had put up with the bullying for 4 years.

Last note before I let you all go, if your reading my footnotes, the next chapter might be delayed slightly as I'm starting another multi-chapter fanfic, a crossover of Static Shock and InFamous, that doesn't want to leave me alone. This isn't being abandoned, I haven't tortured Umbridge nearly enough; we will see her early, but not in third year, so the potshots will keep on flying.

Thanks for your time, hope you enjoy, and please review!


End file.
